Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare
by saphira15
Summary: "L'amour recompose l'antique nature, s'efforce de fondre deux êtres en un seul, et de guérir la nature humaine" Platon, le Banquet. Shane/OC, rating M.
1. Chapitre 1: Une saison en enfer

Crédits: The Walking Dead ne m'appartient pas, je ne touche aucun bénéfice de mes fictions.

Bonjour à tous ! Voici donc ma toute nouvelle fiction, centrée sur Shane, pour changer. Bien que je voue un amour sans limites à Daryl, Kat et TLD, j'avais envie de changer un peu de décor et de personnages. Et comme j'adore Shane et que j'ai adoré écrire La femme de mon meilleur ami, le sujet de mon nouveau projet s'est imposé de lui-même. Oh, et il y a un OC aussi. Une femme. Mais vous la découvrirez bien assez tôt.

Cette fiction est actuellement finie, par conséquent je vais pouvoir publier souvent (d'autant plus que les chapitres sont courts) et cela vous permettra de patienter pour la suite de TLD. Elle compte en tout et pour tout six chapitres, j'y ai préféré un style qui se rapproche plus de celui de La femme de mon meilleur ami, dans le genre concis et efficace. Enfin bref, vous verrez bien :)

Dernière chose: cette fiction est classée M, parce que, eh bien, ceux qui me lisent savent que je ne fais pas dans le bisounours. Le titre est plutôt évocateur, non ?

Sur ce, je vous laisse tranquille avec mon blabla et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;) Et comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, bon ou mauvais :)

**Chapitre 1**

La sensation d'humidité sur sa joue. Ce fut la première chose qu'Elizabeth Jane Clark ressentit. Une sensation désagréable, qui lui collait à la peau et qui lui donna l'impression d'avoir une partie du visage anesthésiée. Elle ouvrit la bouche, la referma, et avala plusieurs fois lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que sa bouche était pâteuse. Liz, encore à moitié endormie, fronça les sourcils. Elle détestait cette sensation. D'un geste mécanique, elle bougea sa main pour venir se saisir du verre d'eau posé sur sa table de nuit. Son bras percuta quelque chose de mou, et s'y enfonça dès qu'il s'y fut posé. Elle bougea la tête, se demandant de quoi il s'agissait, et se résolut finalement à ouvrir les yeux. Elle le regretta au moment où ses pupilles se posèrent sur l'immonde et détestable tissu vert qui la protégeait des intempéries. Elle le regretta en voyant l'ombre des arbres danser lentement dessus, faisant varier la lumière autour d'elle. Elle le regretta lorsque, tournant les yeux vers son bras, elle comprit qu'il reposait sur l'horrible bâche kaki qui séparait son matelas crasseux du sol. Elle le regretta lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'était pas chez elle.

Non. Elle était dans ce camp. Coincé entre deux montagnes rocheuses et une carrière. Situé à une petite demi-heure d'Atlanta. Lizzy sentit une vague de désespoir l'envahir. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle n'en pouvait plus de se lever tous les matins depuis deux mois dans ce foutu campement, de devoir se préparer dans sa minuscule tente qui n'était même pas étanche, avant d'être forcée de sortir pour vivre avec des personnes qu'elle n'appréciait pas, qu'elle n'aurait jamais choisi de côtoyer autrement. Elle n'en pouvait plus de manger avec eux, un repas qu'elle était forcée de préparer, de porter les mêmes vêtements dégoûtants, qu'aucun savon n'arrivait à laver. Elle n'en pouvait plus de cette vie. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, en cet instant, comme tous les jours d'ailleurs, était de se blottir dans la couverture, de fermer les yeux et d'espérer que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Un horrible rêve duquel elle se réveillerait, chez elle, au sec, au calme, en sécurité.

Mais auparavant, il fallait qu'elle se lève. Qu'elle affronte cette journée. Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui quelque chose changerait… Elle secoua la tête, grommelant lorsqu'elle se mit à voir trente-six chandelles. Elle n'était pas encore tout à fait réveillée, et cela expliquait le manque de clarté de ses pensées. Elle ne devait pas se faire engloutir par tant de souvenirs néfastes. Sa vie était ici maintenant, ses parents étaient morts, elle devait s'y faire. Sa vie, son ancienne vie, celle qu'elle avait tant rêvée, avait disparu. D'une main déterminée, elle défit la fermeture éclair de son sac de couchage, passant ses bras à l'extérieur. La brise fraîche la fit frissonner, mais, avant qu'elle ne soit tentée de se replonger dans le monde chaleureux qu'elle venait de quitter, elle leva la cuisse, et la fermeture éclair s'ouvrit rapidement vers le bas, dévoilant sa poitrine, son ventre, ses hanches et ses jambes. Elle repoussa le tissu loin d'elle et se redressa, s'asseyant sur le mince matelas qui lui servait de lit.

Ses mouvements l'avaient définitivement tirée du sommeil, et le monde se précisa autour d'elle. Les sons envahirent ses oreilles, désespérément agressifs. Une casserole percutant une autre, dans un bruit qui agaça la jeune femme. Le bruit des conservations, des mots criés dans l'aube, des « comment ça va ? » qui n'intéressaient personne. Le bruit d'un arme que l'on charge, peut-être le fusil de Dale, et cela décida Elizabeth à se lever. Elle aplatit son t-shirt, enfila un gilet par-dessus, et passa un peigne dans ses cheveux. C'étaient les seules ablutions qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle n'avait pas pu profiter d'une bonne douche depuis cinq jours, celle présente dans la caravane de Dale étant tombée en panne, précurseur du sort qui finirait un jour ou l'autre par s'abattre sur la vieille carcasse du véhicule. Lizzy détestait se laver dans le lac qui bordait leur campement. Elle avait l'impression de mettre encore plus de saletés sur son corps à chaque fois qu'elle s'y plongeait. Elle grogna lorsqu'elle passa une main dans ses cheveux. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi sales. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'elle séduise un homme comme cela…

Avec tout le courage qu'elle put rassembler, elle se rapprocha de l'entrée de sa tente à quatre pattes, ouvrant la fermeture éclair d'un geste ample. La toile tomba progressivement, et elle eut bientôt l'espace suffisant pour passer. La lumière l'assaillit de tous les côtés. Elle referma brusquement les yeux, trop fort, trop vite, et grommela une nouvelle fois. Elle détestait se réveiller ici… Elle détestait cette tente, ce camp, ces survivants qui n'étaient que des incapables de bons à rien. Elle détestait cette vie, cette nouvelle vie, si réelle, si crue. Elle mit une de ses mains en visière, et rouvrit un œil, lentement. Le soleil était toujours aussi puissant, mais sa chair la protégeait de ses rayons mortels. Elle était en sécurité. Elle retrouvait son ancienne maison. Sa maison d'où elle n'était pas obligée de sortir, où elle pouvait rester toute la journée à fixer le plafond si elle le souhaitait. Elle détestait cette vie en communauté forcée.

Soupirant, elle glissa un pied en dehors de la tente, chancela un peu, se retint à un des pans de la toile, et trouva finalement du bout de l'orteil une tong qui avait un jour été blanche. Le camp de survivants était déjà parfaitement réveillé. Les femmes étaient toutes regroupées près d'un des foyers, sur lequel quelques chemises finissaient de sécher. De là où elle était, Lizzy entrevit Carol, qui pliait un vêtement tandis qu'elle gardait un œil sur sa fille, Sophia. Amy était assise à côté et agitait elle ne savait trop quoi dans les mains. La jeune femme riait avec sa sœur, Andrea, debout près d'elle, dont le chapeau clair glissait sur les yeux. Les femmes d'un blond vénitien exaspéraient Lizzy. Elles étaient toujours en train de parler pour ne rien dire, attiraient l'attention de tout le monde sur elles et n'avaient jamais un mot gentil pour ceux qui ne rentraient pas dans le moule de perfection qu'elles se donnaient.

Mais ce n'était rien comparé à Lori. Lizzy serra les dents lorsqu'elle vit la jeune maman, assise sur une chaise de camping à l'écart des autres, tenant son fils par la taille. Carl était penché sur un cahier ouvert dans lequel il écrivait. Lizzy soupira. Les morts étaient revenus à la vie et sa mère s'inquiétait qu'il prenne du retard sur ses devoirs. Elle trouvait cela pathétique, même pour Lori. Enfin, cela avait au moins le mérite d'occuper Carl, l'empêchant un instant de venir embêter les grandes personnes. Comme si elle avait senti son regard sur elle, Lori releva la tête et croisa les yeux de Lizzy. Elle sourit, un sourire crispé qui donna des envies de meurtres à Elizabeth. Mais elle devait paraitre convaincante, elle le savait. Elle ne devait pas laisser croire aux autres ce qu'elle pensait d'eux, elle devait être ouverte, et souriante, et faire ami-ami avec tout le monde. Aussi Liz esquissa une grimace qui pouvait passer de loin pour un sourire, et se détourna rapidement avant que cela ne donne idée à Lori de venir l'aborder. Rien ne serait pire que cela.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur une voiture à côté du camping-car de Dale. Quelques hommes étaient réunis autour du capot, discutant énergiquement. Souriant, sincèrement cette fois, Liz défroissa son gilet, ouvrit la fermeture éclair sur quelques centimètres, et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Inspirant légèrement, elle se décida enfin à s'avancer vers le groupe d'hommes. Ils étaient cinq. Liz vit en premier T-Dog, le seul noir de la bande. Il était négligemment appuyé contre une portière du pickup, son bras tendu vers le reste des hommes alors qu'il parlait. De l'autre côté du véhicule, Glenn, un jeune asiatique un peu timide, était crispé, son visage grimaçant face aux paroles du black. Il tenta à plusieurs reprises de parler, sa bouche s'ouvrant en un « o » silencieux alors que le reste du groupe continuait leur discussion. Liz était à présent à quelques pas de la voiture, et se glissa silencieusement à côté de T-Dog, recueillant un regard désintéressé de la part de l'homme.

- Vous ne pouvez pas tous partir, les gars, dit Jim, un mécano ressemblant à une brindille tant il était fin.

- Je sais, mais on peut pas y aller à deux, contra T-Dog, reportant son attention sur l'homme.

- Glenn, t'as b'soin de combien de personnes ?

Le cœur d'Elizabeth manqua un battement en entendant cette voix. C'était un son doux, comme un bruissement de feuilles, qui venait caresser la peau de la jeune femme, tel un tissu de soie roulant lascivement le long de ses bras, de ses jambes, l'enroulant dans une chaleur réconfortante. C'était là où elle devait être, elle le savait. C'était là où elle devait être maintenue. Cette voix la garderait en sécurité, de sa force brute, de cette force qui pouvait ébranler le monde, tel un marteau divin. La jeune femme tourna la tête vers l'ancien policier, qui, appuyé contre le capot, fixait l'Asiatique, ses sourcils broussailleux froncés. Avec fascination, Liz remarqua qu'il n'avait pas fini de boutonner sa chemise et que le haut de son torse était visible. Elle sentit son corps prendre feu devant cette vision, et s'humecta les lèvres, espérant que Shane tourne la tête vers elle. Qu'il la regarde, comme elle le regardait, lorsqu'il avait la tête tournée. Que leurs regards se croisent, que le temps s'arrête, qu'ils se plongent l'un dans l'autre à tel point que jamais rien ne puisse les défaire. Elle serait liée lui à tout jamais, comme lui serait lié à elle. Indéfectible lien.

- J'sais pas, juste assez pour porter les vivres. Peut-être trois ou quatre.

- Je viens avec toi, déclara T-Dog, adressant un regard complice au jeune homme.

- Ce serait pas mal que Morales vienne aussi, ajouta Shane, évitant de regarder le père de famille alors qu'il prononçait la terrible sentence.

Après un moment d'hésitation, l'Hispanique accepta, regardant déjà ses enfants qui jouaient plus loin. Dale, qui n'avait encore rien dit, profita du silence pour ajouter :

- Andrea voulait venir aussi. Je pense qu'elle pourrait vous aider.

Le chef considéra le vieil homme pendant quelques instants, et finit par hocher la tête, passant déjà à autre chose. Il chargea Jim de réunir les quelques armes qu'ils avaient, demanda à Dale de vérifier le moteur d'une des voitures et d'en faire le plein d'essence. Liz regarda avec attention l'homme tenir son rôle de leader. Debout, droit et fier comme un conquérant, il ressemblait à un de ces chefs d'état qui avaient forgé leur nation. Il dégageait de lui une assurance qui intimidait la jeune femme autant qu'elle la fascinait. Un homme comme cela était né pour survivre, elle en était sûre. Il était né pour aider les autres, les sauver et recréer la société qui avait sombré.

Comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées, il tourna la tête vers elle. Liz sourit immédiatement. Shane n'avait pas besoin d'encouragement pour s'intéresser à elle. Liz ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle avait surpris un regard dans sa direction, un regard fiévreux qui ne laissait aucun doute sur ses intentions. Elle rougissait à chaque fois, même si elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'avait pas à être gênée, ou surprise, par ce geste. Dès que son sourire étira ses lèvres, les pupilles de Shane bougèrent, descendant rapidement pour fixer ses prunelles. T-Dog dit quelque chose, au loin, et les yeux de Shane quittèrent les siens.

Le groupe se disloqua sans qu'une parole ne soit échangée. Avec un soupir, Liz s'éloigna de la voiture, peu satisfaite d'elle-même. Elle s'était retrouvée à quelques pas de Shane, mais elle n'avait pas saisi l'occasion pour lui parler, pas même un bonjour, si anodin mais qui n'aurait pas manqué d'attirer l'attention de l'homme sur elle. Elle était ridicule. Se maudissant, elle rejoignit sa tente, ne voyant pas l'intérêt de rester plus longtemps. Elle ne voulait pas prendre part aux sourires faux que s'échangeaient les survivants, ces sourires si aimables, si humains, alors qu'aucun d'entre eux ne lèverait le petit doigt pour aider leurs congénères. Ils étaient tous les mêmes. Tous, sauf Shane. Shane n'était pas comme eux. Il disait la vérité, uniquement la vérité, et ne cherchait pas à la masquer. Shane était authentique. Des bruits à l'extérieur la sortirent de sa torpeur. Curieuse, elle sortit et s'apprêta à rejoindre Jacqui et Jim près de la caravane lorsqu'une voix tonitruante stoppa tout mouvement dans le campement :

- Hé, négro ! On m'a dit qu't'allais t'balader en ville. B'soin d'un peu de compagnie ?

Liz leva les yeux au ciel en voyant Merle Dixon se diriger à grand pas vers T-Dog, le pistolet qu'il avait à la main se balançant d'avant en arrière. Elle n'avait jamais vu un homme aussi grossier que celui-là. Tout en lui rebutait la jeune femme, de son marcel crasseux, de son accent du sud, jusqu'à son regard lascif et trainant quand il fixait une femme. Il était tout le contraire de Shane, il était grossier et immonde, et Liz préféra faire un pas en arrière lorsqu'il passa près d'elle, ne lui adressant pas un seul regard quand son bras percuta le flanc d'Elizabeth, la poussant en arrière. Elle se réceptionna brutalement contre une voiture et grogna à l'encontre de l'homme. « Quel être ignoble », songea-t-elle avec force.

Merle arriva près de T-Dog qui soupira :

- Dixon…Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux ?

- Faut qu'j'aille en ville, faire deux-trois courses. J'ai b'soin d'un chauffeur.

- Et pourquoi t'y vas pas tout seul, hein ? T'as une bécane, non ?

- Eh, j'sais qu'les blacks ont un QI limité, mais fait un effort _mon chou,_ tu veux ? Tu crois vraiment qu'j'suis assez con pour risquer ma peau tout seul dans c'putain d'enfer ?

- Maintenant que t'en parles…

En un instant, Merle était près de T-Dog, son torse frôlant celui du redneck. Liz se désintéressa aussitôt de la conversation. Ces deux hommes avaient à peu près autant de charme qu'une limace crevée sur le bord de l'autoroute. Elle avait cessé de surveiller les mouvements du bouseux au moment où elle avait remarqué le regard de Shane sur elle. Shane la regardait. Elle se redressa, faisant fi de la chaleur qui embrasa son ventre. Elle ressentait toujours cette sensation lorsque Shane faisait attention à elle. Cette sensation qui lui tordait l'estomac, comme lorsqu'elle regardait un film romantique, _Autant en emporte le vent, _son film préféré.

Elle lui servit son plus beau sourire, bougea légèrement la tête pour remettre ses cheveux en place et, lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle, elle sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. Il faisait un premier pas. Devant tout le monde. L'esprit de Liz s'échauffa à cette pensée. Elle ne put réfléchir davantage, Shane étant à quelques pas d'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas réfléchir quand il était près d'elle. Il s'avançait d'un pas vif, et Liz saisit l'occasion au vol :

- Salut Shane !

L'homme la regarda brièvement, un millième de seconde, avant de répondre, ne prenant pas la peine de ralentir :

- Hey, Lucy.

Et quittant des yeux la jeune femme stupéfaite, il la dépassa, sans un regard en arrière. Lizzy resta là, immobile, incapable de bouger. Il l'avait appelé Lucy. Il s'était trompé sur son prénom. Cela faisait trois mois qu'ils cohabitaient, qu'ils partageaient les mêmes mètres carrés, qu'elle faisait à manger pour lui, qu'elle lavait son linge et il ne connaissait même pas son prénom. Une colère sourde s'empara d'elle alors qu'elle réalisait que l'homme ne ressentait strictement rien pour elle. Il ne l'avait même pas remarquée !

Liz se retourna brusquement, emplie d'une rage qui la consumait. Elle voulait lui crier dessus, lui faire comprendre qu'il allait regretter de l'avoir ignorée. Puis elle cessa tout mouvement. Elle remarqua que Shane allait vers quelqu'un. Lori. Et elle comprit. Cette petite salope le menait par le bout de la queue, écartant les jambes lorsqu'elle voulait le convaincre. Shane était aveuglé par cette femme, par ses attributs, son affection pour elle l'empêchant de voir quelle pute elle était. Liz allait changer cela. Elle allait lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas besoin de Lori. Qu'il pouvait décider. Qu'il allait décider. Liz s'en fit la promesse solennelle.

**A suivre...**


	2. Chapter 2: Orgueil, Préjugés et jalousie

Crédits: The Walking Dead ne m'appartient pas, je ne touche aucun bénéfice de mes fictions.

CathouxXx: Héhé, ma première review :) Merci tout plein ! Tu connais déjà mon amour pour Shane, que je trouve bien trop délaissé dans les fictions, ce que je trouve inadmissible ! Comment peut-on ne pas aimer Shane, hein ? Il est tellement gentil, et attentionné, et pas du tout cinglé...  
Quant-à Liz... Je crois que ce n'est pas juste Andrea ou Lori, c'est juste qu'elle n'aime personne. A part Shane, évidemment ;)  
Effectivement, Shane ne la remarque absolument pas. Je voulais changer un peu de TLD, et de, comme tu l'as dit, ce qui se fait habituellement dans les fictions, et surtout, coller au personnage. Je veux dire, Liz ne semble pas être le genre de fille super à l'aise avec les gens, et Shane pas le genre de gars à se préoccuper de toutes les gamines mal dans leur peau. Et, évidemment, Shane est entièrement obsédé par Lori, ce qui limite bien sûr leurs rapports. Bref, voilà la suite !

Merci à TheBoneyKingOfNowhere pour sa correction et ses précieux conseils :)

**Chapitre 2: Orgueil, Préjugés et jalousie**

Liz soupira. Grogna. Soupira à nouveau. Pour ce qui lui semblait être la dixième fois elle se retourna sur son matelas, emportant avec elle son mince oreiller qu'elle poussa sous sa tête, tentant de le rendre plus confortable. Encore une fois. Elle l'avait déjà rembourré avec certains de ses vêtements, mais il lui semblait que rien ne pouvait arranger ça. Le matelas était trop fin, la couverture trop froide, et Liz, pourtant couchée depuis une demi-heure maintenant, n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Son esprit marchait encore à cent à l'heure, ressassant les derniers évènements en boucle.

Cette journée s'était en effet caractérisée par des bouleversements qui avaient remis en cause la sérénité relativement bancale du camp. Les membres du groupe partis en mission de ravitaillement, quelques jours auparavant, étaient revenus, aussi nombreux que lorsqu'ils étaient partis. Andrea, T-Dog, Morales, Jacqui et Glenn étaient revenus en vie. Merle était resté là-bas, d'après T-Dog, attaché sur le toit d'un immeuble. Liz n'avait pas ressenti une once de tristesse en entendant ça. Elle avait juste pensé « bon débarras » et avait reporté son attention sur le nouveau venu. Rick. Un ancien policier, meilleur ami de Shane. Mari de Lori. Liz l'avait regardé, hébétée, sortir du camion qu'ils avaient ramené, avait pensé qu'il était vachement sexy l'espace d'un instant, puis avait vu son visage changer lorsqu'il avait levé les yeux vers le groupe, passant de l'abattement le plus total à l'incrédulité. Elle l'avait vu courir vers sa famille, réceptionnant son fils dans ses bras, et accueillant sa femme, sa femme infidèle, dans son étreinte, l'embrassant tellement que Liz s'était dit l'espace d'une seconde qu'il allait finir par lui bouffer la bouche. Elle avait ri brièvement à cette vision.

Puis, machinalement, son regard s'était posé sur Shane debout près d'une voiture, sa casquette vissée sur sa tête. Il fixait le couple enlacé avec une multitude d'émotions passant sur le visage. Tant que cela donna le vertige à la jeune femme. Le bonheur, la colère, la déception, la jalousie, la culpabilité, l'étonnement, la rage. Cette dernière resta plus longtemps que les autres et Liz observa avec fascination une lueur rouge envahir son regard. Il n'avait jamais paru aussi beau aux yeux de Liz, l'agressivité animale qu'elle voyait briller dans ses yeux envoyant des vagues de chaleur dans son ventre.

Comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées, Shane avait tourné la tête vers elle, quelques millièmes de seconde, suffisamment pour que la jeune femme sente une profonde alchimie les lier, comme s'ils se comprenaient. En voyant le regard de l'homme se détourner, Liz se dit que lui aussi l'avait ressenti, ce lien si particulier, mais qu'il était simplement gêné par la situation. Et puis soyons honnêtes, il venait juste de voir la personne qui le tenait par les couilles depuis des mois enlacer tendrement un autre homme. Son meilleur ami qu'il croyait mort.

Pour tout dire Lizzy ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être ravie de l'arrivée de Rick. Pas qu'elle croyait qu'il était le messie dans cet enfer ou quoi, mais elle avait vu la façon dont Lori regardait son mari. Elle avait vu l'amour, l'amour intense qui brillait dans ses yeux. Et elle savait que peu importait ce que Shane avait fait pour elle, peu importait le nombre de fois où il l'avait sauvée, où il l'avait sautée, elle ne quitterait pas Rick pour son amant. Et Lizzy pressentait que Shane le savait aussi. Il ne méritait pas ça. Il ne méritait pas une femme qui se foutait de sa gueule, qui profitait de lui avant de retourner dans les bras de son shérif de mari. Lizzy était bien décidée à lui montrer qu'il méritait mieux. Il méritait une femme qui lui serait fidèle, entièrement dévouée, à lui et à son plaisir. Il donnait tellement pour les autres, il passait son temps à protéger tout le monde, à diriger leur petit camp, qu'il devrait avoir quelqu'un pour prendre soin de lui. Et Lizzy voulait être cette personne. Elle voulait être là pour lui.

Toute pleine de ces nouvelles résolutions, elle se redressa sur son matelas, et ouvrit l'entrée de sa tente. Elle sortit dans la fraicheur de la nuit, rabattant les pans de sa veste autour d'elle. Le camp était désert et silencieux. Les deux feux avaient été éteints, les braises froides s'étalant sur l'herbe rase. Le cimetière de tentes entourait le RV, créant un cercle irrégulier, selon l'endroit où les membres du groupe avaient décidé de planter leur nouvelle maison. Le camping-car dominait, tache blanche dans la nuit noire, et Liz leva la tête, se demandant qui serait de garde cette nuit.

Son cœur bondit lorsqu'elle reconnut la silhouette de Shane. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lumière pour savoir que c'était lui. Elle l'avait tant admiré lorsqu'il regardait ailleurs, qu'elle aurait pu le décrire à un aveugle. Elle sourit et s'approcha de lui. Il était assis dans un transat jaune sur le toit du RV, une bouteille d'alcool que Liz ne put identifier entre les jambes, un fusil posé sur sa cuisse. Lizzy inspira profondément et fit le tour du véhicule, à la recherche de l'échelle.

Elle passa ses mains sur les barreaux supérieurs, jetant un coup d'œil à l'intérieur : dans le lit double dormaient Andrea et Amy, les deux sœurs blondes. Lizzy se posait des questions à propos de l'étrange relation qui unissait les deux femmes à Dale. Ils étaient arrivés ensemble, mais Lizzy avait vite compris qu'ils n'avaient aucun lien de parenté. Andrea avait un jour raconté comment Dale et elles s'étaient rencontrés sur une aire d'autoroute, alors qu'ils fuyaient la ville. La berline des deux femmes avait été salement amochée par un idiot abruti qui voulait doubler tout le monde et Dale avait proposé de leur donner un coup de main. Mais avant que le vieillard n'ait eu le temps de toucher quoi que ce soit, quelqu'un avait hurlé qu'un homme était infecté. Ça avait été la débandade, des dizaines de personnes qui s'étaient réfugiées là avaient sauté dans leur voiture, bousculant hommes, femmes et enfants pour se sauver. La cohue avait probablement tué plus de monde que les infectés eux-mêmes. Les deux femmes s'étaient retrouvées, elles ne savaient trop comment, dans le camping-car de cet homme qui leur avait offert son aide, roulant loin de cette foule hurlante.

Lizzy leva les yeux au ciel. Elle était persuadée qu'Andrea et Amy se jouaient de l'homme pour profiter du seul vrai lit du campement. Lizzy soupira et, accrochant son pied à l'un des barreaux, elle commença son ascension. Elle grimaça lorsque le fer gémit sous ses jambes, et s'arrêta, se baissant pour jeter un coup d'œil à travers la vitre. Heureusement, les deux femmes n'étaient pas réveillées…

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? aboya une voix au-dessus d'elle et Liz sursauta violemment.

Shane était penché vers elle, sur le toit du camping-car, ses yeux étincelant de rage alors qu'il l'observait se débattre avec l'un des barreaux qui glissait dans sa main. Liz remit une mèche rebelle en place et sourit le plus largement qu'elle put. Sa mère lui avait toujours dit que les hommes tombaient amoureux du sourire avant de tomber amoureux de la personne. Shane fronça davantage les sourcils, attendant visiblement une réponse.

-J'ai pensé que t'avais peut-être besoin d'un peu de compagnie.

-Tu f'rais bien d'aller te reposer. J'peux m'en sortir tout seul.

Le cœur d'Elizabeth loupa un battement. Il était définitivement l'homme parfait, qui prenait toujours soin d'elle. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit fatiguée, il voulait juste qu'elle se sente bien, peu importait les conséquences pour lui. Il était prêt à rester éveillé pour qu'elle puisse se reposer. Mais Liz était bien décidée à être là pour lui. Il était un homme obstiné, elle l'avait bien compris, mais elle l'était encore plus.

-J'ai pas sommeil, de toute façon, sourit-elle, observant les yeux vagues de l'homme. Alors…Tu m'aides à monter ?

Shane fronça les sourcils, comme si l'alcool l'empêchait de réfléchir convenablement. Il chancela sur ses pieds et cela rendit Liz toute chose. Il n'y avait rien de plus sexy que Shane sous l'emprise de l'alcool, lorsqu'il était complètement désinhibé. Elle l'avait déjà vu ainsi. Une seule fois. Quelques jours après qu'elle l'ait rencontré.

Un couple de jeunes avait rejoint leur campement, amenant avec eux quelques bouteilles qui avaient mis l'eau à la bouche de tout le monde. Le garçon, Rafael, était de type hispanique, la vingtaine, ses longs cheveux bruns ramenés en un chignon qui lui donnait l'air d'un membre de boys-band d'un autre temps. Il lui rappelait son premier amour, lorsqu'elle était encore adolescente. Marco, il s'appelait Marco Valentine. Il était l'une des vedettes de son lycée. Non pas à cause d'une quelconque habilité au sport, comme le basket ou le base-ball, mais juste parce qu'il était un orateur né. Il faisait partie de la troupe de théâtre du lycée. Il avait été le premier rôle du spectacle de fin d'année à chaque rentrée, et excellait dans l'art de se faire aimer des autres. Et, comme toutes les autres filles, Liz en était folle. Elle aimait son look si bien arrangé en toutes circonstances, les poses qu'il prenait instinctivement comme s'il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour l'admirer. Il avait probablement raison d'ailleurs. Liz l'avait aimé en silence pendant toute une année, l'observant lorsqu'il ne regardait pas, s'imaginant qu'un jour, lui aussi il la remarquerait. Elle avait attendu avec une impatience grandissante sa représentation, dans le rôle d'un médecin de renommée tombant amoureux d'une esclave, de son esclave, à la fin du XVIIème siècle. Elle s'était dit qu'elle tenterait enfin de l'aborder, qu'elle cesserait ses manœuvres puériles pour qu'il la remarque et qu'elle se déciderait enfin à lui avouer ses sentiments. Mais elle et ses parents avaient été contraints de déménager avant la fin de l'année.

Ce fut pour cette raison qu'elle détesta immédiatement la petite amie de Rafael, Priscilla. Un nom d'actrice porno, avait-elle pensé avec dégout. Rousse, les yeux verts et un piercing dans le nez en forme de croix, elle était le stéréotype même de la junkie de service, paumée de son état. Bref, cela n'étonnait Lizzy qu'à moitié qu'ils aient emporté avec eux plus d'une dizaine de bouteilles de vodka, téquila et bourbon en pleine fin du monde. Probablement défoncés, ils avaient proposé aux survivants de faire la fête ensemble pour célébrer le retour des morts ou un truc du genre. Bien que réticents tout d'abord, le groupe s'était rapidement laissé tenter, et en quelques heures le campement était envahi de personnes ivres qui riaient fort, pleuraient comme des bébés et se foutaient que les geeks les entendent.

Même Shane en avait profité. Il avait chapardé une bouteille de whisky qu'il buvait par petites gorgées et déambulait à travers le campement. Liz, qui s'était réfugiée dans sa tente lorsqu'avait commencé cette petite soirée, l'avait vu chanceler devant la toile, et elle était sortie, l'observant à la dérobée. Il l'avait surprise et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit il était parti d'un grand éclat de rire, à tel point qu'il avait dû se tenir à l'épaule de Liz pour se stabiliser. Ça avait été leur premier contact et il avait électrisé la jeune femme. Elle avait senti une vague de chaleur envahir son corps, de son épaule incendiée à son cœur, le faisant battre plus fort.

L'alcool semblait dévoiler le véritable Shane, celui qui ne se cachait pas derrière des courbettes, et des sourires, celui qui osait faire ce qu'il voulait, avoir ce qu'il voulait. Et Liz aimait ce Shane. Une main surgit devant elle, et elle cligna des yeux. Elle en avait oublié le présent… D'une main tremblante, elle saisit celle de Shane, et sentit un courant électrique passer entre ses doigts. Il venait de la paume de Shane, et rencontrait son cœur, comme si l'énergie de Shane reconnaissait la sienne. Comme si leurs deux corps se reconnaissaient enfin, se complétaient. Elle scruta les yeux de Shane, à la recherche de cette même étincelle qu'elle était sûre d'avoir dans le regard. Mais elle ne put voir que l'alcool, qui brouillait tout dans les yeux de l'officier. Puis une force sauvage la tira en avant et son cœur eut un sursaut. En deux temps trois mouvements, elle était sur le toit du camping-car, collée au torse de Shane. Elle se sentit défaillir. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche de lui, et elle pouvait désormais inhaler son odeur, sentir les muscles sous son t-shirt, son souffle sur sa peau, elle n'avait qu'à se pencher pour l'embrasser…

Aussi vite qu'il était venu, Shane s'éloigna, et tituba un peu en arrière tandis qu'il brandissait la bouteille près de sa tête pour laisser un peu du liquide ambré couler dans sa gorge. Liz observa sa pomme d'Adam glisser lentement de bas en haut, et elle trouva cela extrêmement érotique. Shane ne semblait pas en avoir conscience, au contraire, il agissait avec une telle décontraction qu'il en était encore plus désirable aux yeux de la jeune femme. Il se rassit dans son siège, sans un regard pour Liz. Celle-ci resta un moment immobile, avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et de s'asseoir à même le sol, tout près de l'homme. Elle remarqua qu'il avait déplacé son siège de façon à ce qu'il ait une vue imprenable sur la tente de Lori. Cela remplit Lizzy d'une colère noire.

-Ecoute, tenta-t-elle, se disant qu'avec un peu de chance, il cesserait de surveiller la femme qui ne lui appartiendrait jamais et qu'il la regarderait enfin, je pense aussi que c'est une…connerie, d'aller chercher Merle. Il n'en vaut pas la peine.

-Ouais, acquiesça Shane en reniflant, déplaçant sa jambe pour se mettre à l'aise. Le regard de Liz loucha vers son jeans.

-Et je…je voulais te dire que tu as fait le bon choix quand tu as dit qu'il ne fallait pas aller chercher le groupe à Atlanta. Les autres ont pas compris, mais moi…oui.

Elle empêcha un sourire d'étirer ses lèvres lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers elle. Il la fixa, silencieusement, comme s'il la regardait pour la toute première fois. Liz vit une étrange lueur briller dans ses yeux, comme s'il lui était reconnaissant de prendre sa défense, d'être de son côté. Personne n'était de son côté.

-T'es sérieuse ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment, prenant une autre gorgée de whisky.

-Oui. Tu fais tout ce qu'il faut pour le groupe, Shane, ne laisse personne te dire le contraire.

Il sourit. Le cœur d'Elizabeth fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle adorait son sourire. Ce sourire, qu'il arborait à cet instant, était réel, sincère. Ce n'était pas les faux sourires qu'il faisait à Andrea, Amy, charmeurs comme l'enfer mais qui ne reflétaient en rien sa personnalité. Ce sourire, ce sourire qu'il ne faisait qu'à elle, était réel. C'était entre eux, comme un secret dont personne n'avait la clé. Liz sentit son cœur gonfler dans la poitrine lorsqu'elle réalisa cela.

Shane bougea sur sa chaise, délaissant le fusil qui glissa lentement de ses jambes au sol. Il se tourna vers Liz, son sourire toujours aussi éclatant collé sur le visage et regarda longuement la femme à ses côtés. Le corps de Liz s'embrasa lorsqu'elle vit son regard lascif passer sur ses formes, s'attardant sur sa poitrine, effleurant la courbure de ses reins, glissant sur ses jambes, enveloppant tout son être. Liz eut l'impression qu'elle pouvait sentir son regard sur sa peau, comme un voile, fin et léger, réconfortant, rassurant. Aucun homme ne l'avait jamais regardée de cette manière. Comme si elle était la plus belle chose qu'il n'ait jamais vue. Ce fut ce que Liz lut dans les yeux de Shane alors qu'il la fixait, elle, elle entière, sans retenue, comme il voulait toujours la regarder sans le pouvoir. Ça devait être dur, pour lui aussi, de ne pas pouvoir exprimer au grand jour ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Lizzy se dit qu'à l'avenir elle allait devoir être moins exigeante. Après tout, il devait composer entre le lien qui les unissait et la pression que lui imposait cette salope de Lori. Il ne pouvait pas faire ce qu'il voulait. La voix enivrante de Shane la tira de ses pensées :

-Tu vas m'prendre pour un goujat mais… C'est quoi ton nom ?

Elizabeth ne fut pas vexée. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, avec un tel visage d'ange. Et puis, c'était un bon moyen de les rapprocher.

-Elizabeth. Elizabeth Jane Clark.

-Joli prénom.

Le rouge monta immédiatement aux joues de Liz. Il aimait son nom. Il le trouvait beau. Le sien aussi était beau. Shane était un mot magnifique pour Liz. Elle adorait le prononcer. C'était un nom érotique, Shane. Un chuchotement, roulant lentement sur la langue, se glissant entre les lèvres entrouvertes pour s'épanouir dans un gémissement. Rien que le nom lui envoyait des frissons. Etait-ce ce que Shane ressentait lorsqu'il prononçait Elizabeth ? Liz sourit, et répondit :

-Ma mère adorait _Orgueil et Préjugés_. Alors elle m'a nommé en l'honneur de l'héroïne et de sa sœur.

-Connais pas, marmonna Shane. C'est un bouquin, nan ? Ça parle de quoi ?

-C'est une histoire d'amour. Entre deux personnes qui n'avaient à priori rien à faire ensemble, mais qui tombent amoureux malgré eux. Ils étaient des âmes–sœurs. Destinés à être ensemble.

-Des âmes-sœurs ? Tu crois vraiment à ces conneries ?

La voix de Shane brisa le rêve de félicité de Liz. Pendant un instant, elle s'était imaginé une tout autre version de sa réponse. Elle avait imaginé qu'il aurait été subjugué par son récit, qu'il se serait dit avec émotion que ce livre les représentait, lui et Liz, qu'il l'aurait regardée dans les yeux en lui avouant qu'elle était son âme-sœur. Mais ça n'avait pas été le cas. Il n'avait pas réalisé. Il était aveugle, à cause de Lori qui l'enfermait dans sa tour d'ivoire, coincé entre ses cuisses. Lizzy allait lui rendre la vision.

-Quoi, tu ne crois pas que des personnes puissent être liées d'une façon qu'on ne peut pas expliquer ?

-J'pense que des personnes peuvent être proches, se comprendre et tout, mais qu'elles soient ensemble à cause d'une quelconque force mystique ? Non.

-Qu'est-ce que ça a de si incroyable, hein ? Je te signale que les morts se réveillent, alors pourquoi pas des âmes-sœurs ?

-Parce que ça voudrait dire qu'on n'a pas l'choix. Qu'on est destiné à une personne et qu'on peut pas changer.

-Qu'est-ce que ça a de si terrible d'être destiné à une personne ?!

Liz s'agaçait. Elle détestait qu'une personne la contredise, d'autant plus sur un sujet aussi important pour elle que les âmes-sœurs. Elle croyait aux âmes-sœurs. Elle y croyait dur comme fer. C'était important pour elle, c'était une histoire que sa mère avait l'habitude de lui raconter, le soir, avant de dormir. Elle lui racontait ces créatures, peuplant la terre en des temps anciens, antérieurs aux hommes et aux dinosaures, qui possédaient deux têtes, quatre bras, quatre jambes et qui avaient une force hors du commun. Elle lui racontait comment, après avoir mécontenté les dieux, ils avaient été coupés en deux, devenant des hommes, perdant leur force, perdant une partie d'eux-mêmes, condamnés à vivre en cherchant désespérément leur moitié pour redevenir un seul être. Liz avait grandi avec cette idée, persuadée qu'il existait dans ce monde quelqu'un pour elle, une personne qui lui serait destinée, comme Roméo à Juliette, Darcy à Elizabeth.

-Rien ! Mais j'pense qu'on peut faire des erreurs, on peut croire être avec la bonne personne et se rendre compte un jour que ce n'est pas la bonne personne.

Liz suivit son regard alors qu'il observait la tente imposante qui était plantée à quelques mètres de sa caravane. Celle de Lori. Et de Rick, dorénavant.

**A suivre...**

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review :)


	3. Chapter 3: Le collier du Roi

Avec un peu de retard, le chapitre 3 :)

CathouxXx: Merci tout plein pour ta review ! Tu es toujours fidèle au poste. En effet, Liz est en décalage avec les relations humaines. Elle est dans son monde et s'imagine des choses qui ne peuvent pas exister. D'autant plus qu'elle a choisi la mauvaise personne pour tomber amoureuse, puisque Shane n'en a clairement rien à faire d'elle. Elle est la fille discrète et mal dans sa peau qui reste dans son coin et qui admire le mâle alpha par excellence sans oser l'approcher. Quand on y pense, c'est presque pathétique.

Bon, tout le monde sait que j'aime Shane, et c'est vrai que l'un des buts de cette fiction était de lui rendre justice, tout en restant_ in character_. Je voulais donc montrer que Shane n'est pas juste le serial killer pervers comme il est dépeint dans bon nombre de fiction, mais je ne voulais pas non plus qu'il devienne une sorte de héros incompris qui a toujours raison. Et le truc c'est qu'il est vu uniquement à travers le regard de Liz qui, comme tu l'as dit l'idéalise totalement. Et je m'amuse avec ce décalage entre le Shane que l'on connait et celui que Liz voit. D'un côté elle l'idéalise, mais je trouve que c'est justement cette vision subjective qui rend Shane encore plus imparfait, justement car les lecteurs connaissent le vrai Shane et se moquent de la naïveté de Liz.

Eheh, la fiction aura t-elle une mauvaise fin ? Le titre est évocateur, mais après tout, "Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare" est prononcé lors d'un mariage... Bref, voici la suite !

**Enjoy !**

**Chapitre 3: Le collier du Roi**

C'était l'heure de la cuisine. Comme chaque _foutu_ matin, midi et soir depuis trois _foutus_ mois. Liz détestait ce moment. Encore plus que les sessions lavage, repassage et cueillette réunies. C'était le moment où elle devait faire semblant. Lizzy aimait sa solitude. Elle aimait le fait de ne devoir rendre de compte à personne, de ne pas être obligée de parler pour dire des stupidités, de ne pas avoir à supporter les regards parfois méprisants parfois inquiets, souvent malvenus des autres femmes. C'était impossible lorsque toutes les femmes se réunissaient près des quelques tables du campement, un couteau, une louche ou une boite de conserve à la main, gravitant autour d'un des foyers comme des mouches attirées par le miel. La plupart ne cuisinait pas à dire vrai, c'était souvent Carol, une femme horriblement maigre mariée à un homme de la pire espèce, qui travaillait, les autres n'étant là que pour bavarder, échanger sur tout et n'importe quoi, toutes mues par cet étrange besoin de se retrouver « entre filles », séparées des hommes qui les observaient avec un mélange de stupeur et d'agacement. Les femmes n'étaient pas très productives quand elles parlaient petits plats, techniques de nettoyage ou encore éducation de leurs enfants. Lizzy ne comprenait pas cette coutume qui lui était si étrangère, elle avait l'impression de se retrouver dans un mauvais sit-com de la fin des années 80, coincée dans une temporalité révolue, à parler de choses qui n'avaient plus cours.

Liz avait longtemps évité cet épisode pénible. Elle avait toujours fait en sorte de se trouver une occupation, chercher du bois, aider Dale avec son camping-car, tout était bon pour ne pas se laisser happer par ce trou noir cérébral, ce néant qui finirait par la rendre aussi pitoyable que le reste des femmes du groupe. Comme Andrea, toujours prête à lancer quelques allusions sexuelles qui feraient sourire d'un sourire un peu gêné les autres, Carol gardant sans cesse un œil sur son mari, dans la peur constante d'une de ses réflexions, ou encore Lori, Lori !, roucoulant et faisant les beaux yeux à toutes les paires de couilles qui passaient à moins de dix mètres d'elle.

Puis était arrivé le moment où Dale avait refusé son aide, où le bois n'avait plus manqué, et elle s'était retrouvée contrainte et forcée au milieu de ces mollusques dénués d'intelligence, les écoutant d'une oreille distraite déblatérer toutes sortes de débilités. Il lui était cependant rapidement apparu que cette obligation avait un avantage non négligeable. C'était ainsi qu'elle avait eu droit au premier sourire de Shane. Elle ne l'avait pas encore remarqué à cette époque-là, elle pleurait la mort de son précédent ami mordu par les rôdeurs, mais lorsqu'il était arrivé près d'elle, tout suant et sale et incroyablement sexy, il s'était penché vers elle, avait pris l'assiette qu'elle venait de préparer et lui avait offert le plus beau sourire que Liz ait jamais vu. Et elle était tombée amoureuse. Il était l'homme de sa vie, tout simplement.

Après cela, Lizzy s'était décidée à affronter chaque préparation de repas dans l'attente de ce moment où il viendrait manger. Il venait, le visage fermé, les épaules voûtées à force de porter tout le monde sur ses épaules, cet air de vainqueur, de héros sur le visage et son regard s'illuminait dès qu'il la voyait, elle, lui tendant une assiette de raviolis en boite, de ragout, parfois un morceau de viande quand le bouseux de service ramenait un truc de la chasse. Dans ces moments-là, Lizzy pouvait sentir toute la tendresse qu'il lui portait. Même s'il ne l'énonçait pas clairement, il n'était pas du genre démonstratif, son amour pour elle transpirait par tous les pores de sa peau.

Elle faisait toujours attention à garnir davantage son assiette, en réservant par conséquent moins pour les autres. Il l'avait mérité, après tout. Andrea lui avait fait une réflexion un jour, remarquant son manège et Liz avait alors rétorqué qu'elle prenait uniquement sur sa part, qu'elle ne mangeait pas beaucoup de toute façon, et qu'elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait de sa ration. Andrea n'avait pas insisté et Liz avait continué, ne gardant parfois pour elle que ce qu'il restait dans la gamelle. Mais elle s'en fichait, tout ce qu'elle voulait était que Shane ait à manger. Et celui-ci était d'accord avec ça, il avait juste haussé les épaules lorsqu'elle le lui avait appris, toute fière d'elle. Il n'était pas démonstratif et il y avait Lori à quelques pas.

Liz sortit de ses pensées lorsque Rick s'approcha. Elle plongea sa louche dans la marmite et versa sur l'assiette en carton des bouts d'écureuils, ramenés le matin même par Daryl, et une sorte de sauce composée de tous les éléments périssables qu'il leur restait. Ils ne pouvaient pas les emmener sur la route. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle côtoyait le campement, tout le monde ne mangea pas en même temps. Les hommes vinrent les uns après les autres, engloutissant rapidement leur ration pour retourner aux préparatifs. Le groupe s'apprêtait à quitter le campement. Il fallait tout emballer pour le voyage qui s'annonçait.

Liz ne voulait pas partir. Elle avait beau détester cet endroit, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'ils allaient trouver ailleurs. Au CDC. C'était la brillante idée de ce cher Rick ! Rallier ce foutu centre des maladies pour trouver un remède. Comme s'il existait ! Et tout cela pour un homme, un seul, Jim le mécano du campement, à qui Liz n'avait pas parlé plus de trois fois. Rick se fourvoyait complétement à ce sujet et elle avait l'impression que seuls Shane et elle le voyaient. Il valait mieux rejoindre Fort Benning, c'était plus sûr et beaucoup plus malin. Elle maudit une énième fois tous les survivants de ne pas écouter Shane. Il avait raison, nom de Dieu ! Sous la pression, même celui-ci s'était rangé du côté de son meilleur ami. Liz avait été surprise dans un premier temps. Elle savait qu'il était sur la bonne voie et ça l'agaçait prodigieusement que lui-même y renonce, mais elle avait ensuite compris à quel point cet acte était généreux. Il se rangeait du côté de son ami pour ne pas diviser le groupe. Il avouait qu'il avait tort pour garder le groupe uni. Peu de personnes avaient le courage de le faire. Surtout pas Rick.

Elizabeth aida ensuite les autres à ranger leurs dernières affaires. Les ustensiles furent empilés dans une voiture, les armes ramenées miraculeusement par le groupe retourné à Atlanta dans l'autre, et l'on commença à plier les tentes. Liz aurait bien volontiers laissé son horrible tente verte pourrir entre les arbres, mais elle donna un coup de main à T-Dog et celle-ci rejoignit toutes celles déjà rangées dans le camping-car. Alors qu'elle descendait du véhicule elle vit Shane, occupé à défaire sa propre habitation. Liz sentit une bouffée de fierté l'envahir. Cette tente, cette magnifique tente tout confort, prévue pour résister au pire des hivers, c'était elle qui l'avait ramenée à Shane, comme un cadeau pour tout ce qu'il faisait pour eux tous.

Quand plusieurs semaines auparavant, elle avait vu la vieille tente de Shane, probablement dans sa cave depuis des années, elle s'était tout d'abord dit qu'elle pourrait lui offrir une place sous la sienne. Il avait refusé, pas encore prêt à franchir ce pas avec elle, aussi elle avait décidé d'aller en chercher une dans un magasin de chasse et pêche, à quelques kilomètres d'Atlanta. Elle avait pris une voiture et y était allée, ne prenant pas la peine de faire part de son idée à quelqu'un. Personne ne comprendrait, de toute façon. Personne à part elle ne se souciait de Shane. Elle avait fait la route sans encombre et elle était revenue indemne, ramenant avec elle cette fameuse tente, des matelas de camping et un beau pendentif sur lequel elle était tombée par hasard. Elle comptait l'offrir à Shane. Elle était sûre qu'il apprécierait. Il représentait le nombre 22, en chiffres dorés. C'était le numéro de joueur de Shane elle le savait. Elle l'avait vu une fois en maillot de basket, son nom et ce chiffre imprimés dans le dos. Ce jour-là une rencontre avec un rôdeur avait envoyé du sang sur son t-shirt, le tachant définitivement. Il s'était mis en colère, il avait même frappé contre un arbre, et Liz avait su à quel point ce souvenir comptait pour lui. Le pendentif semblait tout indiqué.

Mais lorsqu'elle était revenue au campement, fière d'elle, les hommes l'avaient accueillie en lui hurlant dessus. Elle n'avait pas à prendre la voiture, avaient-ils dit, elle ne pouvait pas faire ce qu'elle voulait quand elle le voulait, il y avait des règles ! Le regard de Shane avait été celui qui avait le plus meurtri la jeune femme. Il était en colère, vraiment en colère, il fulminait après elle et elle s'en était immédiatement voulu. Il avait dû avoir peur pour elle, craindre le pire. Elle n'avait pas le droit de le laisser ainsi. Dale avait trouvé la tente, et s'apprêtait à la donner à un autre survivant lorsque Liz s'était écriée qu'elle l'avait ramenée pour Shane, pour remplacer sa vieille tente. Shane avait pris le cadeau et s'en était allé, sans un seul mot pour Liz.

Ce fut pour cette raison que Liz cacha le pendentif. Il n'apprécierait pas le cadeau à sa juste valeur s'il était énervé, elle le savait. Aussi elle emporta le présent dans sa tente, le coinçant dans son oreiller en attendant le bon moment. Elle n'avait jamais eu la force de le lui donner, et le collier était resté dans sa tente, enveloppé dans un bout de drap, qu'elle gardait précieusement près d'elle quand elle dormait. Il avait dorénavant rejoint la poche de son chemiser, tout contre son cœur.

Le départ fut annoncé. Une des familles les quitta, Rick se défit de quelques armes et le bouseux râla. Lizzy aurait bien volontiers échangé la famille entière, même les gosses, contre cet abruti de Daryl, qui ne semblait être bon qu'à faire des remarques. Comme Shane, elle n'appréciait pas le chasseur.

Ils roulèrent plusieurs heures dans le silence le plus complet. Tout d'abord dans le camping-car, Liz céda rapidement sa place lorsque Jim commença à hurler et à se débattre, hallucinant carrément. Il était chiant… Heureusement, il ne les ennuya plus bien longtemps, laissé sur le bord de la route, tout à coup silencieux. « Tout pour faire chier le monde », avait pensé Liz, et elle avait retrouvé avec bonheur le canapé-lit du RV, qui pour une fois n'était pas occupé par une des sœurs blondes. La route reprit, encore plus monotone qu'auparavant.

Le poids exercé par le pendentif dans la poche de Liz, sur sa poitrine, était étrange, il irradiait à travers le tissu et semblait brûler son sein gauche. Elle comprit qu'elle ressentait un besoin presque désespéré de le lui offrir. Après leur longue discussion, sur le toit du camping-car, après que Shane lui ait implicitement avoué qu'il l'aimait – car il l'aimait, Liz l'avait bien compris à sa dernière remarque, sur le fait qu'il avait cru aimer Lori avant de se rendre compte qu'il l'aimait elle-, Liz ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui, de lui faire plaisir. Tout à coup, les rations supplémentaires, les tentes, ne semblaient plus suffisantes. Il fallait qu'elle lui montre à quel point elle l'aimait. Il fallait qu'elle anticipe ses souhaits pour qu'il comprenne, une bonne fois pour toute, qu'ils étaient liés, d'une façon qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre, d'une façon qui lui échappait, mais qui n'échappait pas à Liz, pas à elle. Elle savait ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre, et elle devait lui prouver.

Aussi, lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent à nouveau au beau milieu d'une autoroute, _pause pipi_, avait dit Shane avec un sourire, Liz décida que c'était le moment. Elle attendit qu'Andrea cesse ses miaulements de chatte en chaleur, se frottant presque contre l'homme comme une invitation tout ce qu'il y avait de plus obscène, et patienta jusqu'à ce que Rick laisse enfin son ancien collègue. Elle avait de la chance, Lori n'était pas là à le tenter de ses charmes, trop occupée qu'elle était à surveiller son mari. Quand Shane fut enfin seul, Liz s'approcha de lui. Il ne fit pas la moindre remarque lorsqu'elle se rangea à ses côtés. Et elle dut parler pour qu'il tourne la tête vers elle :

-T'as eu raison de laisser Jim, glissa-t-elle, recueillant un regard surpris de la part de l'homme. Il voulait retrouver sa famille, et je crois que le laisser a été le plus beau cadeau qu'on puisse lui faire.

-Ouais, acquiesça Shane, le regard dans la vague. Ça m'rend pas moins coupable.

Liz fronça les sourcils :

-Coupable ? De quoi ?

Shane soupira, et passa une main dans sa nuque, frottant la peau battue par le soleil.

-D'avoir pas pu empêcher ça, d'avoir pas convaincu Rick d'rester, d'avoir pas fait les choses correctement.

-T'as fait les choses correctement ! s'écria Liz, mais elle baissa le ton lorsqu'elle remarqua plusieurs têtes se tourner dans sa direction. T'y peux rien si d'autres n'en ont pas fait autant.

-Ouais…murmura Shane, alors qu'il sortait le Glock qu'il avait à la ceinture pour l'examiner, geste que Liz associa aussitôt à un moyen de se donner contenance.

Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi fragile, et cela lui brisait littéralement le cœur. Elle voulait lui redonner sourire. Après un instant d'hésitation, elle passa sa main dans sa poche, en tirant le bout de drap contenant son cadeau. Elle le tritura un moment, ne sachant que faire. Elle avait peur de la réaction de Shane à dire vrai. Elle avait peur qu'il le prenne mal, qu'il lui en veuille, qu'il la rejette. C'était une peur irrationnelle, elle le savait, Shane l'aimait et rien ne changerait cela, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher, terrifiée. Ce fut lorsque Shane lui tourna le dos pour partir, qu'elle cria :

-Attend !

Il lui fit face, surpris. Sans se laisser le temps de se dégonfler, Liz s'approcha de lui et tendit la main, attendant qu'il en fasse de même. Elle déposa doucement le papier cadeau improvisé dans la paume abimée de son âme-sœur, le voyant froncer les sourcils. Shane ouvrit avec impatience le tissu, et Liz vit sa bouche s'ouvrir d'hébétement. Il ne pipa mot. Liz sentit son cœur s'emballer.

Les yeux pétillants, il souleva le pendentif jusqu'à son visage, et Liz vit son visage s'illuminer, comme si l'or qui recouvrait le collier se reflétait sur sa peau. Comme si le bijou prenait place dans le corps de Shane, jusqu'à devenir inséparable, indissociable de son être. C'était un instant magique, pur, et Liz eut la certitude que c'était la preuve qu'ils étaient des âmes-sœurs. Et ce pendentif était leur emblème. Il ne pouvait que le croire, à présent, c'était évident. Liz le savait. Lorsqu'elle vit le regard que Shane lui lança, ce regard partagé entre la plus profonde stupeur et une soudaine reconnaissance, elle sut qu'il comprit qu'ils étaient liés. Des âmes-sœurs.

Shane défit doucement les nœuds qui s'étaient formés sur la chaine, et, inclinant sa tête en avant, fit passer le cadeau derrière sa nuque. Le bijou tomba sur sa poitrine, rebondit sur la peau avant de se coincer dans un des boutons de la chemise qu'il portait. Mais Liz n'y fit pas attention. Pas depuis qu'elle avait senti la main de Shane sur son bras. L'homme la regarda, de ses yeux si profonds, et l'attira doucement à lui. Liz fut sûre à ce moment-là que son cœur allait être expulsé de sa poitrine, et Shane dut forcément le sentir, collée qu'elle était contre lui. C'était leur premier câlin. C'était la première fois que Shane lui déclarait son amour devant les autres. Elle décala la tête, de manière à voir les autres derrière Shane. Elle aurait aimé voir le regard incrédule et envieux d'Andrea, mais elle ne put que constater que personne ne faisait attention à eux.

Elle sentit Shane s'éloigner un peu d'elle, et elle dut se forcer à ne pas resserrer son étreinte. Elle était tellement bien, contre lui, leurs deux cœurs se comprenant, s'épousant, devenant un seul et même organe pulsant la vie.

**A suivre...**


	4. Chapter 4: Les paradis artificiels

Voici le chapitre 4 !

CathouxXx: Il me semble bien qu'intégrer le collier de Shane à l'histoire était une idée de Boney :)  
Passons à Liz ! Liz est maladivement naïve, c'est vrai, c'est voulu et je me suis éclatée à écrire cela. C'est vraiment marrant d'avoir à décrire un personnage aussi unilatéral et pourtant assez complexe. Car complexe, Liz le sera, parole de scout !  
J'avoue que si tu trouves cela un tantinet agaçant, ce n'est pas grave en soi car c'est plutôt le but ;) Liz n'est pas vraiment le genre de personnage sur lequel on s'apitoie, ou à propos duquel on pense "oh, la pauvre ! Vilain Shane !". Liz est complètement à l'ouest et franchement naïve, à tel point que ça en est déprimant. Pour l'anecdote, quand une de mes amies a lu cette fiction, la première chose qu'elle m'a dit c'est "c'est bien écrit...mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est conne, Liz !"

J'aime beaucoup jouer entre la vision de Liz et la réalité en effet, la sienne (de réalité) est tellement présente qu'elle occulte presque complètement le reste. On peut donc se demander si le Shane qu'elle dépeint est plutôt réaliste (bah oui, il était pas si terrible au début de la saison 1), ou qu'elle fabule tellement que ça en est dangereux.  
On peut quand avoir une petite idée de l'avenir de leur relation. Shane est clairement obsédé par Lori, autant que Liz est obsédée par Shane. Dans ces conditions il est difficile d'envisager une relation sincère et durable entre les deux, du moins pas dans l'immédiat. On peut tout de même s'attendre à beaucoup de quiproquo, et beaucoup de désillusions ;)

Je savais que cette scène te plairait :) T'es la reine des anti-Lori ! J'aime beaucoup le côté extrême du caractère de Liz. D'un coté, elle idolâtre totalement Shane,et de l'autre elle déteste cordialement les femmes, sans trop les connaitre d'ailleurs. Tout est blanc ou noir dans son esprit, et cette vison est totalement en décalage avec le monde moderne, encore plus ce nouveau monde, qui est tout en nuances de gris.

Un grand Merci à **TheBoneyKingOfNowhere**, qui, en plus de m'avoir relu et corrigé, m'a donné l'idée du titre de ce chapitre.

Bref, je me tais, et je vous laisse profiter ;)

**Chapitre 4: Les paradis artificiels**

Liz était dans un autre monde. Elle flottait librement, au gré de ses envies, libérée de toutes les lois de la physique. Elle ne ressentait plus de douleur, de peine, d'angoisse, toutes ces sensations si bassement humaines; elle ne ressentait plus qu'une euphorie sans limites. Elle n'était pas heureuse c'était encore un sentiment terrestre et elle n'appartenait plus au monde, non, elle n'était…rien. Ce fut le seul mot qui lui vint à esprit. Plus rien ne la contrariait, plus rien ne lui faisait du mal. Elle avait atteint…un autre monde, un monde qui n'en était plus vraiment un. Elle ne sentait plus son corps. Enfin, plus vraiment. Une enveloppe charnelle était toujours là, bien en place, mais elle ne ressemblait en rien au corps humain. Si elle le voulait, Liz pouvait étendre son bras jusqu'à l'infini, toucher les étoiles de ses doigts, caresser le voile bleuté qui flottait dans le ciel, qui l'avait toujours intriguée quand elle était petite. Plus rien n'avait de prise sur elle, elle était immatérielle, inconsistante.

Elle sentit le poids sur sa main ouverte se faire plus présent, plus pressant, et elle eut l'impression que l'objet passait à travers sa peau, s'échappant à sa poigne. Un bruit étouffé la tira de son état onirique, et elle tourna machinalement la tête, surprise lorsqu'elle sentit, douloureusement, son cou se tordre trop violemment. Elle ne vit tout d'abord rien hormis le bord du canapé sur lequel elle avait échoué, et se souleva doucement, reprenant petit à petit conscience de son être. Sa tête tournait, elle avait encore l'impression de voler et elle dut se tenir à l'accoudoir pour ne pas chuter en avant. Interloquée, elle observa la bouteille de whisky qui roulait lentement sur la moquette grise, le liquide ambré s'écoulant par à-coups du goulot, créant une flaque d'alcool sur le tapis jusque-là immaculé. Fascinée, Lizzy regarda le liquide s'enfuir comme la vie quittant un corps, trouvant l'image, bien que funeste, étrangement poétique.

Elle ne songea même pas à ramasser la bouteille, et replaça juste la tête de façon à continuer d'admirer cette vision. La mort était belle. Ce moment, où la dernière lueur de vie quittait les yeux d'une personne, était magique. Immortel. C'était une libération, un instant unique où l'on pouvait voir l'âme du mourant rejoindre l'immensité, se confondre avec ses congénères, devenant une partie d'un tout. Un tout, où la solitude n'existait plus, où le manque venait à disparaître, où l'on ne se sentait plus jamais rejeté. La mort était le début de la vie, d'une autre vie, tellement, tellement mieux que la vie terrestre.

L'arrivée des rôdeurs, en plus de la menace omniprésente qu'ils représentaient dans leurs vies, avaient ôté toute mort aux vivants. Les humains étaient peut-être terrassés par la morsure, mais ils revenaient, sous forme de cadavres ambulants, et même lorsqu'ils venaient à succomber, face aux coups des survivants, Liz ne voyait jamais cette lueur quitter leur regard. Leur regard était mort, et depuis bien longtemps. Il fallait tuer un être vivant, humain, d'une balle dans la tête pour voir cette lueur. C'était le seul moyen.

Et il fallait que cet homme soit encore un peu vivant, aussi. Il fallait qu'il ait gardé quelque chose d'humain dans le regard, cette sorte d'étincelle qui le reliait à la vie. C'était cette étincelle qui permettait aux hommes de survivre. C'était elle qui les rendait si terrifiés à l'idée de mourir, c'était à cause d'elle qu'ils s'accrochaient si désespérément à leur misérable existence. Cette étincelle avait déjà quitté le regard de beaucoup des survivants. Celui d'Andrea, pour commencer, celui de Jacqui aussi, celui de Jenner. Lizzy l'avait tout de suite vu lorsqu'elle avait rencontré le scientifique, quelques heures plus tôt. Elle avait vu son regard, son regard si inexpressif qui s'était pour un court instant rempli d'un éclat de stupeur en voyant le groupe, affamé, terrifié mais _en vie_, de survivants à qui il avait ouvert la porte du CDC. Cette lueur n'avait cependant pas tardé à disparaître, laissant son regard dans le néant le plus absolu. Plus aucun espoir ne réussissait à survivre dans de tels yeux.

Tout le monde avait pris le geste de Jenner comme un signe du destin, le signe que la chance leur souriait enfin. Le CDC était encore opérationnel, cela voulait dire que tout n'était pas perdu, n'est-ce pas ? Des scientifiques étaient en train de chercher un vaccin en ce moment même et ils allaient bientôt trouver. Peut-être même avaient-ils déjà trouvé. Mais Liz avait su, au moment où elle avait croisé le regard de Jenner, qu'il n'en était rien. Jenner était tout aussi perdu qu'elle. Il ne savait strictement rien.

Il évita à plusieurs reprises les questions des survivants concernant le CDC, et ce qui s'y était passé. Il les manipula habilement pour leur faire oublier jusqu'au but même de leur voyage ici, en leur promettant à la place un festin culinaire. Les survivants, qui n'avaient rien avalé depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures, ne se firent pas prier pour oublier toutes leurs questions et suivre docilement l'étrange homme jusqu'à une sorte de réfectoire donnant sur des cuisines. Là, il leur servit le plus incroyable des repas pour des hommes et des femmes qui n'avaient pas vu la couleur d'une fourchette ou d'une vraie assiette depuis plus de trois mois.

Liz avait profité avec les autres de la pause imprévue mais bien méritée offerte par leur hôte. A plusieurs reprises, elle vit le regard de Jenner plongé dans le vide, ce regard mort, mais elle ne dit rien, préférant garder pour elle ses inquiétudes. Elle ne le faisait pas par bonté d'âme envers le reste du groupe, elle n'en avait strictement rien à foutre qu'ils se sentent bien ou non, non, tout ce qui l'intéressait était le grand sourire arboré par Shane. Il était heureux, il buvait, plus que de raison, il rigolait avec les autres, et par deux fois il lui adressa l'un de ses sourires dont il avait le secret. Aux yeux de Lizzy, cela n'avait pas de prix. Elle préférait aller dans le sens de tout le monde en faisant l'autruche juste pour voir encore un peu ce Shane qu'elle aimait tant. Un Shane qui n'était pas sans arrêt sur ses gardes, qui riait et souriait, et blaguait, et buvait, et…s'amusait. Elle aimait le voir s'amuser.

Lorsque la petite fête s'était finie, lorsque Shane s'était enfin décidé à jouer cartes sur table comme Liz savait qu'il le ferait – elle n'avait attendu que cela, cet instant de flottement après qu'il eut parlé, où tous se taisaient pour l'écouter – les survivants s'étaient séparés, certains allant prendre une douche, d'autres dérobant une bouteille dans l'espoir de finir de se détruire tout seuls. Liz avait avisé une bouteille de scotch, qui avait le don de lui brûler l'œsophage dès qu'elle en buvait, et l'avait doucement subtilisée, se trouvant une pièce dans laquelle elle pourrait se bourrer la gueule.

Elizabeth n'avait jamais été une grosse buveuse. A dire vrai, l'alcool l'avait toujours rebutée. C'était pour les faibles l'alcool, ceux qui n'avaient pas la force d'affronter le monde réel. Elle y avait pris gout au contact de Shane. Shane buvait, souvent. Et Liz aimait lorsqu'il buvait. Il était encore plus attirant lorsqu'il était bourré, il dégageait alors une sorte d'aura d'hormones qui rendait Liz complètement folle de lui. Alors Liz s'était dit qu'elle aussi, elle pourrait être irrésistible sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Et elle espérait bien plaire à Shane ce soir…

La porte s'ouvrit, et Liz tenta de focaliser ses yeux sur le battant. Elle vit entrer une ombre, et fronça les sourcils, se redressant sur le sofa. Malgré son ébriété, son cœur se mit à battre plus fort dans sa poitrine. Shane... Il était débout, appuyé contre la porte refermée, la tête dodelinant de gauche à droite comme s'il cherchait à se repérer. Il était saoul, lui aussi. Saoul, et plus sexy que jamais. Le sang de Liz s'échauffa lorsqu'elle contempla sa tenue. Sa chemise était ouverte, dévoilant son torse lisse qui brillait de mille feux sous la lumière artificielle. Elle crut défaillir lorsqu'elle vit le pendentif qu'elle lui avait offert rouler lentement sur son épiderme, suivant ses mouvements saccadés. Il était magnifique. Et il était à elle.

Il passa une main sur son visage, en profitant pour boire une autre gorgée de la bouteille de Scotch qu'il tenait. Il fit une grimace lorsque l'alcool brûla sa gorge, mais se lécha tout de même les lèvres, passant sa langue autour de sa bouche, dans un geste que Liz trouva bien trop érotique pour son propre cœur. Il la cherchait, il la testait, c'était évident pour elle. Il la voulait, il la désirait, et Liz dut prendre une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. Enfin, il leva les yeux vers elle la regarda et une sourire étrange fendit son visage. Il était…carnassier. Ce fut le seul mot qui lui vint à l'esprit. Il était le chasseur, et elle était sa proie, il était dangereux, imprévisible, fort : Liz l'adorait comme ça. Il était enfin la personne qu'il était vraiment, il ne se cachait plus derrière de faux sourires, de fausses manœuvres, il était lui, au complet, en vrai, en grand. Il était beau. Dieu qu'il était beau.

Il fit un pas en avant, tituba, se rattrapa à la bibliothèque qui bordait le mur près de la porte. Une partie de la bouteille se renversa et goutta sur la main qui la tenait par le goulot. Liz vit Shane froncer les sourcils, comme si la sensation de froid sur sa peau avait mis du temps à parvenir au cerveau. Puis il observa la bouteille, son épiderme mouillé, et changea de main, en profitant pour sécher l'alcool sur le revers de sa chemise. De là où elle était, Liz pouvait sentir l'odeur du scotch qui émanait de Shane. A moins que ce ne soit celle de sa propre bouteille qui échouait, à présent vide, sur le tapis.

Il s'approcha encore, jusqu'à ce que Liz puisse apercevoir les contours de son visage. Ce fut là qu'elle remarqua. Sur le bord de sa joue, trois coupures, parfaitement parallèles, tranchaient dans la barbe de trois jours, partant de son menton pour s'enfuir en direction de son oreille. On aurait dit…des griffures, mais Liz trouva l'idée absurde. Qui pourrait lui en vouloir au point de le griffer ? L'alcool aidant, elle oublia rapidement le détail, et reporta son attention sur le torse de Shane, largement visible. Shane s'exhibait. Liz aimait ça. Elle n'était pas du genre à se mettre en avant, à forcer le contact et était heureuse que ce soit Shane qui fasse le premier pas. Arrivé près d'elle, Shane se pencha, brusquement, envoyant des décharges dans le ventre de Liz. Il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle et la fixait d'un air brouillé, presque absent, mais Liz n'y vit que de l'amour, une pure tendresse, et s'avança à son tour vers l'homme qui l'aimait. Elle entendit vaguement le bruit de la bouteille rencontrant le paquet, et l'instant d'après Shane était contre elle, sa tête enfouie dans son cou, respirant fortement.

Liz crut qu'elle allait imploser. Il était là, enfin, à elle, tout contre elle, sien, complètement, entièrement. Il n'y avait plus de Lori, ni d'Andrea, c'était elle qu'il venait voir. Elle ! C'était leur moment, leur instant, leur union, la plus sacrée de toute, où ils ne feraient plus qu'un, où ils seraient deux âmes sœurs ne devenant plus qu'une. Deux personnes pour une âme.

Les mains de Shane, rugueuses, se faufilèrent sous le t-shirt de Liz, au niveau de son ventre. Elle gémit. Elle se sentait déjà si bien… Il était impensable qu'il lui donne autant de plaisir juste en la touchant légèrement, pourtant c'était le cas. Ses cellules explosaient au fur et à mesure que la peau de Shane entrait en contact avec la sienne, elle se consumait, librement. Les doigts s'attardèrent sur ses seins, les prenant en main férocement, telle une caresse céleste. La langue de Shane vint taquiner son cou, passant et repassant rageusement sur la peau humidifiée, tandis que la pression sur ses seins devenaient plus forte, plus brusque, comme si Shane voulait pénétrer son être de ses mains, creuser sa peau, pour atteindre son cœur. C'était magique.

Il la lâcha, laissant le temps à Liz de reprendre ses esprits, et tenta de déboutonner son pantalon. Liz fronça les sourcils, voulut ralentir la cadence, mais Shane s'acharnait après le système de fermeture, la griffant au passage lorsqu'une de ses mains ripa sur la peau recouvrant son abdomen. Liz sourit, attendrie. Il était tellement impatient de se fondre en elle, de ne former plus qu'un, qu'il ne prenait pas son temps. Ce n'était pas grave. Le plus important était l'acte en lui-même, pas les fioritures. Celles-ci viendraient après, Liz n'en doutait pas. Elle avait déjà vu Shane et Lori baiser au campement, lorsqu'ils croyaient que personne ne les voyait. Elle avait vu les doigts de Shane disparaître sous la culotte de Lori, sa langue la rejoindre, elle avait vu le plaisir dans les yeux de Lori, le plaisir qu'elle ressentirait bientôt.

Alors, avec tout l'amour du monde, Liz descendit ses mains pour venir en aide à Shane, dézippant son jeans. Aussitôt, Shane saisit les deux pans du tissu et les baissa, si brusquement que Lizzy eut peur qu'il les déchire. Mais il savait ce qu'il faisait, il n'était pas débutant et l'habit lui fut enlevé en toute douceur, envoyé au sol dans un violent geste du bras. Sa culotte subit le même sort, et tout à coup tout devint plus réel pour Liz. Ils allaient le faire. Ils allaient vraiment le faire. Shane allait lui appartenir. Enfin. Elle allait avoir quelqu'un avec elle, pour toujours. Il ne l'abandonnerait jamais. Ce fut alors elle qui ressentit cette même hâte qui secouait son futur amant. Avec anticipation, elle le vit déboutonner son propre pantalon, l'ôter, en faire de même avec son caleçon noir, libérant son membre durci. L'esprit de Liz vacilla. Il allait rentrer en elle…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de penser à autre chose. Shane s'était affalé sur elle, tout contre elle, leurs cœurs battant à l'unisson sous leur peau. Elle eut à peine le temps de réaliser que Shane la pénétrait, longuement, d'une seule poussée. C'était…étrange. Pas désagréable, elle ne pouvait pas dire ça de leur première fois, non, c'était…différent de ce à quoi elle s'était attendu. Shane bougea, vite, fort, et Liz s'agrippa à ses épaules, nicha sa tête dans son cou et gémit bruyamment lorsqu'une poussée plus profonde la fit tressaillir. Shane s'arrêta aussi vite qu'il avait commencé et haleta, son corps frissonnant. Ses muscles semblèrent lâcher tous en même temps et il pesa de tout son poids sur la poitrine de Liz. Elle réalisa que c'était fini. Ils avaient fusionné.

Liz sourit lorsqu'elle sentit un baiser être planté sur sa clavicule, doux comme un vol de papillon, et elle passa ses bras dans le dos de Shane, frottant sa peau tremblante. Elle resta immobile un long moment, savourant l'instant, retenant son amant contre elle. C'était magique, de savoir qu'ils venaient de partager quelque chose d'unique, quelque chose de vrai, quelque chose qui les lierait à jamais. Elle inspira, profondément, de cet air dans lequel flottait encore les odeurs du moment qu'ils venaient de partager. L'air semblait chargé de cette énergie charnelle, sensuelle, les enveloppant, les gardant l'un contre l'autre. Liz aurait voulu rester dans cette position une éternité encore, nichée au creux des bras forts et suants de Shane, respirant son parfum si masculin, caressant sa peau si attractive, se plongeant toute entière dans son corps.

Puis un son la tira de son état de béatitude. Un ronflement, qui résonna contre sa peau et envoya une décharge de plaisir le long de son dos. Elle bougea un peu la tête de façon à apercevoir le visage de Shane. Il s'était endormi, tout contre elle. Un sourire plein de tendresse étira ses lèvres. Lui aussi était bien contre elle, tellement bien que Morphée n'avait mis que quelques secondes pour s'emparer de lui. Il se sentait à sa place avec elle, comme elle se sentait à sa place avec lui. Complémentaires. Unis. Une seule et unique personne. Elle pensa un instant à rester là toute la nuit, espérant qu'ils finiraient par se fondre l'un dans l'autre, à tel point qu'ils ne puissent plus se séparer une fois le matin venu, mais le poids de Shane sur elle commença à être désagréable, il était lourd, tout en muscles, et sa poitrine appuyait douloureusement sur ses seins. Elle nicha encore une fois son visage dans la nuque de Shane, le serrant fortement contre elle, puis, résignée, le poussa d'elle, doucement, le laissant rejoindre le canapé. Dérangé dans son sommeil, il grogna, fronça les sourcils, et ouvrit un œil juste le temps de se repositionner sur le canapé et de se rendormir. Liz l'observa faire, attendrie. Il ne savait pas à quel point il était mignon. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et fit le tour de la pièce, à la recherche d'un matelas pour elle. Shane avait pris toute la place, mais ce n'était pas grave, tout ce qui comptait pour Liz était qu'il soit bien. Il lui avait donné tellement de plaisir….

Elle fouilla rapidement la pièce, et, faisant chou blanc, se décida à dormir par terre. Elle avait connu pire, non ? Elle récupéra sa veste, jetée dans un coin plus tôt, et elle la roula en boule, la plaçant à côté du canapé au même niveau que la tête de Shane. Elle s'assit, déposa un dernier baiser sur la joue de Shane, et se coucha, l'esprit léger.

Rien de mal ne pourrait lui arriver, désormais…

**A suivre...**


	5. Chapter 5: Madame Bovary

Allez, plus qu'un chapitre et ce sera la fin les amis !

Namels: Merci pour ta review ! Si tu es fan de Shane, alors tu as frappé à la bonne porte, parce que j'adore Shane et je suis tout aussi indignée qu'il soit toujours le méchant de service. bon, je ne dis pas qu'il sera gentil ici, parce que, eh bien, Shane n'est pas gentil, mais en tout cas il ne sera pas réduit à sa seule pseudo méchanceté.  
Quant à Liz, tu vas voir que sa naïveté n'a pas de limites :)

Merci à **TheBoneyKingOfNowhere** pour sa correction et ses conseils :)

Bref, voilà le chapitre 5 !

**Chapitre 5: Madame Bovary**

Liz s'éveilla dans un rêve. Son sommeil avait été profond, sombre, dénué de tout songe et elle avait repris conscience, désarçonnée de n'avoir aucun souvenir de ses pensées oniriques, elle qui ne passait pas une nuit sans rejoindre son autre monde, celui où elle se complaisait tellement, comme si son esprit ne pouvait concevoir de vivre dans une réalité permanente. Elle avait atteint son paradis elle en était sûre. Elle n'avait plus besoin de rêver ses fantasmes car elle les vivait. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se sentait complète, entière, et elle avait soudain l'impression que tout ce qu'elle avait un jour ressenti avec les autres hommes qui l'avaient aimée n'avait plus aucune importance désormais, elle avait trouvé l'homme de sa vie en la personne de Shane et seul lui pouvait lui apporter ce dont elle avait besoin. Il était tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres à cette pensée : son existence était un rêve éveillé et Shane en était le prince. Elle tourna la tête vers le canapé dont l'ombre la dominait. Le dos de Shane lui fit face. Il était couché en position fœtale sur l'étroite banquette, ses pieds dépassant d'un des accoudoirs, ses genoux légèrement pliés dans une tentative vaine de rentrer dans la longueur du sofa. Un de ses bras, celui-ci coincé entre son corps et le canapé, disparaissait sous l'oreiller soutenant sa tête tandis que l'autre était négligemment posé contre le dossier, la main ouverte contre le tissu. Sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait au gré de ses profondes respirations, entrainant un ronflement sonore qui avait fini par réveiller Liz. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas dormi avec un homme… Elle ne s'en plaignait pas pour autant, elle aimait ce son, elle le trouvait rassurant, protecteur, la preuve que Shane serait toujours là pour elle, toujours là pour la protéger et ce quoi qu'il arrive. Il ne l'abandonnerait jamais elle le savait. Pas après ce qu'ils avaient fait…

Liz se redressa légèrement, faisant lentement pivoter sa tête de gauche à droite pour délier ses muscles et s'appuyant d'une main sur le bord du canapé se hissa pour déposer un baiser entre les omoplates de son amant. Celui-ci ne réagit pas et Liz sourit, attendrie. Il était visiblement exténué, ce que Liz pouvait comprendre sans mal après ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Après ce qu'il avait fait. Il était fatigué non seulement physiquement mais aussi émotionnellement. Après tout, ils venaient de s'unir, dans le sens le plus sacré du terme, celui de la nature. C'était le seul qui comptait désormais. Les autres…ne comprenaient pas ce qu'une liaison charnelle représentait désormais.

Depuis l'épidémie la société telle qu'ils la connaissaient avait disparu, les lois avaient suivi et toutes les règles implicites qui en découlaient. Le mariage en faisait partie. Sans biens à partager, sans enfants dont s'occuper, sans argent à mettre en commun, celui-ci n'avait plus aucun sens. Un bout de papier, perdu au fin fond d'une mairie dans le meilleur des cas, disparu dans le néant qu'était devenu le réseau informatique dans le pire des cas.

Quant au mariage à l'église…Liz n'avait jamais eu la moindre foi religieuse. La religion obscurcissait le jugement, emprisonnait les hommes dans des pseudos préceptes d'un autre temps, inventés par des hommes en robe qui ne s'y étaient probablement jamais soumis. La religion était la mort de l'homme, Lizzy en était sûre. Elle était pervertie, pernicieuse, elle n'était qu'une bonne excuse pour l'homme de se pardonner ses péchés, de se rassurer, elle était faible, elle était égoïste. Lizzy ne comprenait pas comment une telle abomination pouvait être à l'origine de l'acte le plus beau que deux êtres puissent faire : s'unir.

La vraie union entre deux êtres était l'acte charnel. C'était le seul acte qui ne pouvait pas être falsifié, ne pas être souillé, c'était le seul vrai. Lizzy venait d'en faire l'expérience. Shane et elle avaient fait l'Amour, l'Amour avec un grand A, et ils étaient reliés, reliés pour toujours, reliés par ce moment de passion commune, souhaité, encouragé et vécu avec la même intensité, la même incroyable chaleur, la même énergie, mu par leurs âmes se rejoignant enfin. Et Lori ne pouvait rien y faire.

Liz serra les poings lorsque le visage de la salope de service s'imposa dans son esprit. Elle tenta de la faire partir, bien décidée à ne rien laisser ternir son bonheur. Lori ne pouvait plus rien faire à présent, Liz avait gagné. Elle avait eu Shane, il lui appartenait, et Lori devait se contenter de son cocu de mari qui ne lui faisait plus confiance. Lizzy n'oubliait pas que Shane et Lori avaient eu des relations sexuelles. Elle s'en voulait déjà suffisamment de n'avoir pas su empêcher cela plus tôt, de n'avoir pas pu sortir Shane des griffes de cette sorcière dès le début. Mais elle ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. Et après tout, Lori ne faisait pas le poids. Elle et Shane avaient baisé, vulgairement, comme des animaux, à même la terre boueuse, au milieu des sapins et des excréments des animaux sauvages. Mais Liz et Shane avaient fait l'amour. Lori n'y pouvait plus rien désormais.

Emplie d'un soudain regain d'énergie Liz se leva, délaissant son homme du regard et aplanit un peu ses vêtements froissés par le sommeil. Un bref coup d'œil à l'horloge murale en face d'elle lui apprit qu'il était 7h46. Largement le temps de se lever. C'était même considéré comme une grasse matinée après tous ces jours passés à se réveiller aux aurores. Liz réalisa alors que, pour la première fois depuis les mois, elle n'avait pas été réveillée par les bruits désagréables qui retentissaient toujours dans le campement. Elle n'avait pas été réveillée par des éclats de voix d'abrutis qui ne pensaient qu'à eux. Ce matin-là, elle avait été réveillée par les ronflements de Shane. Elle pensa alors qu'elle pourrait définitivement s'y habituer. Souriant, elle se tourna brièvement vers la forme endormie de Shane, se demandant si elle devait ou non le réveiller. Elle savait qu'il détestait se réveiller tard, il était un homme d'action, un homme toujours présent, toujours fidèle au poste, et il n'y avait rien qui le mettait plus en rogne que d'être mis à l'écart, que ce soit par hasard ou non. Elle devait le réveiller.

Elle s'approcha de lui à pas de loup, un sourire éclatant barrant déjà son visage. Elle avait hâte de voir comment il réagirait. Elle voyait déjà son visage s'éveiller doucement, ses sourcils se fronçant comme ils le faisaient toujours puis, lorsqu'il l'aurait reconnu son visage s'éclairerait avant que ses lèvres ne viennent à l'assaut de celles de Lizzy. Il l'embrasserait, doucement, un « bonjour », tellement plus sincère que toutes les paroles surfaites des survivants. Il lui agripperait le bras pour la tirer avec lui, sur le canapé, passant bientôt ses mains sous son t-shirt dans le but de recommencer ce qu'ils avaient fait hier.

Puis elle vit son visage tourné vers le dossier du sofa. Elle vit ses traits enfin relâchés, sans cet air de martyr qu'il arborait en permanence. Elle vit son sourire discret, qu'il avait pris en dormant et se dit qu'il devait faire un rêve agréable. Sûrement à propos d'elle. Il n'était jamais aussi détendu. Aussi calme. Lizzy ne voulut pas briser le moment. Alors elle se ravisa. Elle ne le réveilla pas. Elle se pencha doucement et déposa un baiser sur la joue de l'ancien officier. Il ne fit pas le moindre mouvement à son contact. Elle esquissa un énième sourire et se redressa, fit demi-tour, et parcourut rapidement les quelques mètres qui la séparaient de la porte. Elle referma doucement le battant derrière elle et fit face au couloir qui s'étendait devant elle.

A présent qu'elle avait quitté la pièce, elle entendait des bruits. Un frémissement, comme des œufs grillant sur une poêle, un cri, celui de Carl, un « bonjour » qui résonna dans le bâtiment comme le tintement joyeux d'un carillon. L'air était envahi de cette bonne humeur qui s'était emparée des survivants, et Liz, pourtant si insensible aux joies et aux peines du groupe en temps normal, la ressentait à présent, peut-être même mieux que quiconque. Elle s'avança dans le couloir, ne pouvant s'empêcher néanmoins de lancer un dernier regard à la porte close derrière elle. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle était…inquiète. Non, pas inquiète, plutôt préoccupée. Elle n'était pas totalement sereine, bien qu'elle était fondamentalement incapable d'expliquer pourquoi. Peut-être parce que la venue de Shane avait été si soudaine qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'anticiper, comme elle le faisait toujours ? Peut-être parce qu'ils étaient passés d'amis à amants en quelques minutes, sans qu'Elizabeth ne puisse rien maitriser. Elle maitrisait tout d'habitude. Elle avait le contrôle, les choses se déroulaient comme elle voulait qu'elles se déroulent. Comme elles devaient se dérouler.

Mais pas cette fois. Shane l'avait surprise en surgissant ainsi, il avait pris le contrôle, il ne lui avait laissé aucune marge de manœuvre, et cela excitait Liz autant que ça la terrifiait. Elle n'avait jamais laissé un homme avoir une telle emprise sur elle. Jamais…Uniquement Shane. Il était différent, sans qu'elle ne puisse en comprendre la raison.

Liz dépassa plusieurs portes et arriva finalement à la salle qui avait dû un jour être un réfectoire pour les scientifiques travaillant là. Dans l'embrasure de la porte, elle observa la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. La plupart des survivants était déjà debout, tous ou presque attablés à la table centrale qui les avait accueillis la veille. Rick était complétement avachi sur une chaise, la tête se balançant de gauche à droite sans logique apparente. Visiblement, il avait pris une sacrée cuite la veille… Liz n'avait pas beaucoup de souvenirs de la soirée qui s'était écoulée, elle s'était échappée rapidement de la petite dinette collective qu'ils avaient mis en place pour se réfugier dans une pièce au calme, mais elle ne doutait pas que la fête avait dû continuer plus longtemps pour certains. Elle dévia un peu son regard et ses yeux tombèrent sur Lori qui venait de s'asseoir à côté de son mari avec une cafetière dont elle versa le contenu dans une tasse. Pour la première fois, Lizzy eut un vrai sourire en voyant la femme infidèle. Un sourire victorieux. Elle avait gagné. Elle avait conquis le cœur de Shane, elle l'avait dérobé à Lori.

Elle avait soudainement hâte que Shane se lève, qu'il les rejoigne dans le réfectoire. Il entrerait, et son visage s'illuminerait lorsqu'il reconnaitrait Liz. Sans un regard pour les autres, il s'approcherait d'elle et l'embrasserait, tout simplement. Un baiser discret, doux, la promesse que désormais ils étaient deux, pour toujours et à jamais. Elle voyait déjà la mâchoire de Lozi se décrocher, ses yeux s'écarquiller alors qu'une douleur sourde prendrait possession d'elle. Elle aurait mal, à coup sûr, elle s'était attachée à Shane à force de le manipuler, Liz le voyait bien. Elle avait surpris bon nombre de regards au campement, après l'arrivée de Rick. Lori n'était plus venue voir Shane mais elle le regardait, oh oui elle le regardait, avec une expression de déception tellement intense sur le visage. Elle voulait rester avec son mari, mais elle voulait être avec Shane, elle voulait être dans ses bras, comme avant. Liz en mettrait sa main à couper.

Shane était à elle à présent, à elle, et elle attendait avec impatience le moment où Lori s'en rendrait compte. Elle voulait qu'elle ait mal, elle voulait voir la douleur s'installer sur les traits de la salope, douleur qu'elle tenterait de masquer parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que Rick comprenne, mentir, toujours mentir, mais elle serait blessée, elle souffrirait et c'était tout ce que Liz voulait.

Elle savait qu'elle serait heureuse, après ça. Lorsqu'elle verrait le regard brisé de la femme qui se rendait compte qu'elle avait perdu, Liz savait qu'elle serait heureuse. Comme elle l'avait été, quelques années plus tôt. Elle se rappelait, encore après toutes ces années, la joie incommensurable qu'elle avait ressentie, cette espèce de sensation que désormais tout serait possible. C'était un sentiment grisant, addictif, et Liz ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer le ressentir à nouveau avec Lori.

A cette époque-là, elle travaillait comme serveuse dans un diner en ville, le genre d'endroit où les ivrognes habituels côtoyaient les hommes d'affaires pressés dans une effervescence palpable. Il s'appelait Gregory Stall, mais tout le monde l'appelait Greg. Il était le commis dans la petite cuisine crasseuse du restaurant. Elle l'avait tout de suite remarqué, lui et son bandana jaune qui lui tombait toujours sur les yeux. Liz avait toujours pensé que cet objet idiot ne servait qu'à réfréner le charisme naturel de Greg. Parce que du charisme, il en avait. Il n'était peut-être pas le chef, mais le gérant du restaurant l'écoutait plus que le cuisiner en titre. Il était celui qui allait en salle lorsqu'un client était mécontent car tout le monde savait qu'il avait ce truc inné pour calmer les gens, obtenir d'eux tout ce qu'il voulait. Comme des numéros de téléphone. Liz avait vu des dizaines de fois un bout de papier trainer sur la table, qu'elle avait rapidement déplié et, de rage, envoyé en morceaux dans la poubelle la plus proche. Personne ne s'approchait de son Greg.

Un jour cependant, Elizabeth avait entendu dire que Greg rêvait d'ouvrir son propre restaurant bien qu'il n'en ait pas les moyens. Alors Liz avait réuni une partie de ses économies, provenant entre autre de l'héritage de son père, et lui avait offert un chèque de cinq milles dollars. Elle n'oublierait jamais le sourire éclatant qu'il lui avait servi ce jour-là. Lizzy avait vu dans ce magnifique sourire son futur, une relation établie avec Greg, une maison, deux enfants et un chien qui courrait dans le jardin. Elle s'y était tellement projetée qu'elle n'avait pas vu venir Nina. Cette petite pute de Nina. Cette salope était arrivée un matin, au diner, un sourire de pétasse sur le visage et une horrible bague au doigt. Elle avait demandé après Greg et Liz avait observé, avec un mélange de dégoût et de haine, cette salope embrasser passionnément SON Greg avant que celui-ci ne leur avoue que Nina était sa fiancée, et accessoirement la gérante de leur futur restaurant. Dans la foulée, Greg l'avait remercié de son don, et l'avait cordialement convié à son mariage.

Mariage qui n'avait jamais eu lieu. Nina avait malheureusement péri dans un tragique accident de voiture, laissant Greg plus démuni que jamais. Liz avait alors ressenti cette joie sans bornes, celle qui fait penser que tout est possible désormais. Liz l'avait consolé, elle avait tout fait pour qu'il reprenne goût à la vie, et quelque chose s'était épanoui entre eux, Liz en était certaine. Mais avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, Greg avait commencé à parler preuve, sabotage, homicide. Et on les avait séparés. Liz avait été emmenée loin de lui, dans un nouvel endroit, semblable à celui dans lequel elle vivait avant, mais légèrement différent. Elle n'avait plus jamais revu Greg.

Liz secoua la tête. Tout cela faisait remonter des souvenirs, des souvenirs pas très agréables et elle ne laisserait rien ternir le bonheur qu'elle ressentait. Elle inspira et fit un pas dans la lumière, se dévoilant au groupe. Elle salua Rick, répondit au bonjour enjoué de Dale, et passant devant Lori, lui servit le plus beau sourire qu'elle put faire. Lori ne le savait pas encore, mais elle allait avoir mal. Tellement mal… elle prit son petit-déjeuner confectionné par T-Dog au milieu des autres, prenant part malgré elle à cette réunion de groupe qu'elle avait pourtant toujours évitée. Mais désormais, même si elle se sentait encore en décalage avec le reste des survivants, elle appréciait se retrouver avec eux tout en sachant ce qu'elle avait fait avec Shane la veille.

Lorsque Liz entendit la porte s'ouvrir, elle releva vivement la tête, comme si elle avait attendu ce moment depuis des siècles. Un instant où tous les verraient enfin, deux âmes-sœurs réunies, inséparables, dont l'éclat incendierait le groupe, les aveuglerait de l'amour incommensurable qu'ils se portaient l'un pour l'autre. A l'instar de la veille, quand elle avait vu Shane entrer dans la pièce où elle se trouvait, la chemise déboutonnée et une bouteille à la main, Liz sentit son cœur s'emballer en voyant, dans l'embrasure de la porte, la silhouette de son amant, son front puissant, sa mâchoire carrée, sa barbe naissante. Elizabeth se demanda un instant si elle devait aller à sa rencontre. Se lever, observant au passage l'air perplexe de Lori et s'approcher de Shane, faire face à son sourire éclatant parce qu'il la verrait et l'attirer à lui pour l'embrasser goulûment. Cela ferait un choc à Lori, c'était certain, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Non, ce qu'il fallait faire c'était… laisser Shane venir à elle. Lori n'aurait plus de doutes ainsi. Shane la choisirait, et ce devant tout le monde. Plus de raisons de nier. Oui, c'était ce que Liz devait faire.

Après ce qui lui parut une éternité, Shane se montra enfin dans la lumière artificielle du CDC. Le silence se fit dès son apparition. Liz sourit. Ce n'était pas étonnant. Shane avait toujours eu un don pour se faire remarquer. Il avait une présence forte, celle d'un leader, il imposait le respect sans dire un seul mot, juste en se tenant là, debout devant les autres, droit comme un i, une main négligemment posée sur sa ceinture, tout près de son holster, dans une posture inconsciemment agressive, provoquante. Un reste de son ancien travail. Liz aimait ça. Elle aimait le fait que tout le monde se taise lorsqu'il apparaissait, même Rick s'inclinait devant son meilleur ami. Pendant le millième de seconde où il resta immobile près de la porte, observant les autres comme Liz l'avait fait avant lui, le temps sembla être suspendu, suspendu à ses lèvres. Puis il fit un autre pas et le temps reprit sa course infernale. Liz le vit s'approcher d'elle, sans vraiment la regarder, et son cœur bondit. Cette fois il s'arrêterait à son niveau et l'embrasserait. Il ignorerait totalement Lori cette fois, il resterait près d'elle.

Arrivé à hauteur de la table, il répondit à une remarque de Rick concernant son alcoolémie, se servit un café et, alors qu'il rejoignait une chaise, T-Dog l'interrogea à propos des marques qu'il avait sur le visage. Liz arqua aussitôt les sourcils, intriguée. La veille au soir, elle avait complètement occulté ces traces, l'esprit trop embrouillé d'alcool mais à présent, elle pouvait nettement distinguer une série de trois traits rouges qui barraient la joue de l'ancien officier. Des griffures, visiblement. Shane s'installa à trois chaises d'elle, sans le moindre regard pour elle. Le cœur de Liz battait la chamade. Pourquoi ne la regardait-il pas ? Il aurait déjà dû la regarder, il aurait déjà dû l'embrasser. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait ?

Shane coupa court à ses pensées en répondant qu'il s'était fait ces griffes en dormant. Liz fronça les sourcils. Il mentait. Il avait déjà ces marques lorsqu'elle l'avait vu. Pourquoi mentait-il ? Ce n'était pas comme si c'était grave. Il avait dû se blesser tout simplement. Après une série de répliques auxquelles Liz ne prêta pas la moindre attention, elle l'entendit rétorquer que ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Liz mit un moment pour recentrer ses pensées. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi il répondait cela. Ce n'était pas ça le plus important de toute façon. Liz le regarda alors qu'il levait les yeux vers Lori. La mère de famille échangea un bref regard avec lui, avant de baisser la tête. Mais pas avant que Liz ait surpris le regard en biais à son mari. Le cœur de Liz sombra dans sa poitrine. Shane et Lori avaient passé la soirée ensemble. Ils avaient été ensemble. Ils avaient couché ensemble, c'était certain. Merde, c'était même Lori qui lui avait fait ces marques. Shane était venu la voir après s'être fait la salope. Shane l'avait caressée, comme il avait caressé Lori. Il l'avait prise, comme il avait pris Lori.

Liz sentit une boule de haine pure envahir son cœur. Il s'était foutu d'elle. Shane n'en avait jamais rien eu à foutre d'elle. Il était obnubilé par Lori. Il était à ses ordres. Lori voulait coucher avec lui, il accourait aussitôt. Elle le repoussait, il partait la queue entre les jambes. Elle était une manipulatrice, une salope de manipulatrice qui avait réussi à lui ôter Shane. Sa haine initialement dirigée vers Shane s'intensifia tandis qu'elle changeait de destinataire. Ce n'était pas la faute de Shane. Malgré tout ce à quoi elle venait d'assister, Liz savait une chose. Ce qu'elle et Shane avaient vécu la veille était réel. C'était réel ! Shane avait ressenti cette même passion, ce même amour, il avait senti leurs âmes s'entrelacer. Elle savait qu'il le savait !

C'était la faute de Lori. Lori était responsable. Lori était comme ses parents qui l'avaient forcée à quitter Marco au lycée, comme ces connards d'agents qui l'avaient éloignée de Greg. Ils étaient tous contre eux, ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle soit heureuse, qu'ils soient réunis, ils étaient le diable incarné. Mais Liz ne laisserait pas l'histoire se répéter. Personne ne les séparerait cette fois. Elle s'en assurerait, même s'il fallait qu'elle tue pour cela. Elle allait faire ce qu'il fallait pour les garder ensemble.

* * *

Liz parcourut le couloir en de grandes enjambées. Elle avait besoin de s'éloigner. Elle ne pouvait pas rester près de Lori sans avoir cette irrépressible envie de la tuer. Elle avait dû quitter le réfectoire lorsqu'elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle ne maitrisait plus la colère qui la consumait, qu'elle aurait été capable de sauter par-dessus la table pour tenter d'étrangler Lori. Elle ne pouvait pas faire cela. Elle en mourrait d'envie mais elle ne pouvait pas le faire. Pas tout de suite tout du moins. Pas devant les autres. Pas devant Rick qui risquait de lui arracher la peau à mains nues si elle s'y amusait. Elle devait trouver un autre moyen. Plus discret. Mais auparavant, elle devait se calmer.

Un choc violent la tira de ses pensées. Elle cligna des yeux tandis qu'une douleur naissait dans son épaule. Elle venait de percuter Dale qui, en face d'elle, la regardait tout aussi surpris. A bien y réfléchir Liz ne lut pas que la stupeur dans son regard, elle y vit aussi une sorte de…méfiance ? Dale était méfiant de nature, mais il n'avait jamais eu à l'être vis-à-vis d'elle. Il avait toujours été cordial avec elle, n'avait jamais tenté de lui taper la conservation quand elle n'en avait pas envie. Il l'avait toujours regardée avec une sorte de lueur paternelle dans les yeux, comme il regardait tout le monde d'ailleurs. Mais pas cette fois. Il la fixa et Liz sut que quelque chose avait changé. Elle fronça les sourcils mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Dale s'excusa rapidement et la contourna, disparaissant aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu.

Liz le regarda s'enfuir puis se retourna. Il avait surgi de la pièce voisine, une sorte de salle de repos dans laquelle les survivants avaient entreposé leurs sacs. Et il y avait le sien…Par acquis de conscience, Liz y pénétra. Quoi qu'ait vu Dale, ça l'avait suffisamment chamboulé pour qu'il ait changé d'avis sur elle. En entrant elle alluma la lumière et se dirigea vers le tas de sacs à dos empilés sur le canapé. Les survivants les y avaient déposés là en passant la veille au soir, trop excités qu'ils étaient à l'idée de dévorer le festin promis par leur hôte. Lizzy se rappelait sans mal avoir été l'une des premières à pénétrer dans la salle, et à y avoir jeté son sac. Il aurait dû se trouver en dessous de tous les autres, pourtant Liz le distingua sans mal près du bord du canapé, surmontant le dôme. Elle fronça les sourcils. Quelqu'un l'avait déplacé…

Elle tenta de se rassurer. Ça pouvait être n'importe qui, une personne qui avait eu besoin d'un élément dans son sac et qui avait déplacé les autres de manière à pouvoir s'en emparer. Néanmoins pas rassurée, Elizabeth tira le sac de toile jusqu'à elle, inspirant tandis qu'elle défaisait lentement la fermeture éclair. Pas de bleu. Il aurait dû y avoir du bleu. A chaque fois qu'elle fouillait dans son sac, Lizzy s'assurait toujours de bien placer un de ses t-shirt, le bleu, par-dessus le reste, de manière à cacher ses secrets si d'aventure quelqu'un tombait sur son sac. Elle l'ouvrit en grand. Le t-shirt avait été froissé et repoussé dans un coin, dévoilant le contenu du sac. La respiration de Liz se bloqua. Devant elle, à la surface du sac, dominant ses affaires, se dressait bien droit son secret. Son inavouable secret. La preuve de qui elle était. A tel point qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à s'en séparer, même en sachant qu'il pouvait causer sa perte. Et c'était le cas. Quelqu'un avait découvert son secret.

Un bracelet, électronique, qu'elle avait dû briser à coups de marteau, mais sur lequel on pouvait encore lire son prénom, son nom, et son lieu de résidence : « Résidence Saint Claire, hôpital psychiatrique, quartier de haute sécurité »

**A suivre...**

**N'hésitez**** pas à laisser un petit mot :)**


	6. Chapter 6: A la folie, pas du tout

Et voici le dernier chapitre ! La fameuse conclusion :) Ce fut une aventure courte mais passionnante, j'ai adoré écrire cette fiction et j'espère que vous avez pris tout autant de plaisir à la lire. Je suis triste de laisser finalement Liz à laquelle je me suis attaché (oui, oui, absolument^^), mais l'écriture de The Loving Dead me tiens plutôt occupée :)

Je remercie évidemment toutes les personnes qui ont lu cette histoire, qui l'ont mis en favoris, suivie ou commentée. Un merci tout particulier à **CathouxXx** qui se passionne aussi bien qu'elle écrit, c'est pour dire !

Comme toujours, un grand merci à **TheBoneyKingOfNowhere,** non seulement pour sa correction, mais aussi et surtout pour tout ses conseils qui font que je progresse chaque jour, que j'apprends de nouvelles choses et je me passionne toujours plus pour l'écriture. Pour tout ceux qui n'ont pas encore eu le privilège de lire ce qu'elle écrit, foncez-y, je vous promets un inoubliable moment de lecture !

Bref, passons aux dernières réponses aux reviews !

**Namels**: La dernière phrase est en effet une conclusion aux autres chapitres. La folie de Liz se découvre graduellement depuis le premier chapitre. Elle est, au début, une fille gentille quoiqu'un peu naïve. On la découvre ensuite beaucoup plus naïve, à tel point qu'on en sourit, qu'on se moque, qu'on s'exaspère. Puis on s'interroge, on se pose des questions, des questions qui trouvent finalement une réponse en fin de chapitre. C'est donc une phrase choc, mais qui est plutôt attendue, puisqu'elle est préparée depuis le début.

Tu n'as pas besoin de me convaincre en ce qui concerne Shane parce que je suis toute aussi scandalisée :) D'ailleurs, nous ne sommes pas les seules ;) Il y a deux ou trois autres auteurs qui pensent la même chose à propos de Lori (oui, je parle de toi CathouxXx^^). Ce qui me fait penser que tu devrais venir sur le forum francophone de The Walking Dead sur . Il s'appelle "Où les francophones rôdent" et est disponible dans la section "Forums" du site. Voilà pour la pub :) On pourra monter un fan club de Shane et un anti-fan club de Lori !

**Roselia001**: Merci beaucoup pour ta review :) Je suis ravie que la fiction te plaise ! Et oui, effectivement, Nina n'a pas eu un accident toute seule... Et la raison pour laquelle elle a du déménager quand elle était au lycée n'était peut-être pas étrangère à son obsession pour Marco :) Ce qui est cool, c'est que comme la fiction est entièrement du point de vue de Liz, tout n'est pas explicité. Le lecteur a plus de liberté vis-à-vis du contenu de la fiction. Après tout, il peut très bien prendre pour argent comptant tout ce que dit Liz, on le voir de manière plus critique ;) Quoi qu'il n'y ait pas beaucoup de façons d'appréhender Liz ;)

Voilà voilà !

**Pour les reviews du chapitre 6 et celles de ceux qui vont encore commenter (j'ai espoir^^), je répondrais soit sur le forum pour les utilisateurs ou ceux qui le souhaitent, ou par MP. Dans tout les cas, je posterais les réponses dans le forum parce que je sais que certains lecteurs aiment les lire.**

Bref, sur ceux je me tais et vous laisse profiter de ce dernier chapitre !

**Chapitre 6: A la folie...pas du tout.**

Il y avait des danseurs. Des formes artistiques qui se mouvaient, au gré d'une musique qu'ils étaient les seuls à entendre. Leur ballet était hypnotique, les taches, les nuances de blonds, changeaient, se chevauchaient, disparaissaient pour mieux surgir, brusquement mais avec une telle évidence que tout semblait prendre soudainement un sens autour d'eux. Ils dansaient, ils virevoltaient, dans l'espoir futile que les cônes verts les remarquent. Peine perdue, ceux-ci étaient bien trop occupés à se dresser, de toute leur majesté, de toute leur gloire, vers l'étendue bleue au-dessus d'eux. Ils poussaient sur leur unique base brune, unijambistes condamnés à fixer leur étoile sans jamais l'atteindre.

Puis la farandole cessa. Les formes reprirent leur place, la musique s'arrêta, la pièce de théâtre redevint un simple tableau. Liz cligna des yeux, reprenant pied dans le monde réel, et elle ressentit la même chose que lorsqu'elle allait voir un film, autrefois. Elle mettait toujours quelques secondes au début du générique pour s'extraire de la réalité cinématographique et rejoindre le monde réel, le monde si désespérément réel. Elle reprit doucement de la réalité, du cuir sous son jean, de l'odeur d'essence, du chant des criquets.

La voiture s'arrêta avec un grincement de frein, et Elizabeth posa sa main sur le siège devant elle. Sa tête s'inclina plusieurs fois alors que son corps se réhabituait aux lois de la physique. Liz avait toujours détesté monter en voiture. Devant elle, T-Dog mit le frein à main et souffla. En réalité, pendant un moment, personne ne pipa mot. Personne ne bougea. Tous fixèrent la route devant eux, silencieux, encore sonnés par ce qu'ils venaient de vivre. Le CDC était parti en fumée. Jenner aussi. Jacqui aussi. Leur espoir, leur dernier et unique espoir, aussi. Rien ne serait plus comme avant. Liz le savait. Pour tous, la destruction du CDC avait été la confirmation de ce qu'ils redoutaient. Le monde, tel qu'ils le connaissaient, ne reviendraient plus jamais. La plupart d'entre eux avait espéré, encore et encore, avait vu dans chaque maudit événement un signe, le signe qu'il y avait, quelque part, peut-être à Washington, ou à Hawaï– c'était une île après tout-, une sorte de gouvernement, des soldats, une solution. Ils s'y étaient raccrochés, comme des stupides araignées sur leur toile, incapables d'affronter la réalité telle qu'elle était. Liz le pouvait. Liz avait tout de suite su que rien ne serait plus comme avant. Elle s'y était fait. Elle devait juste attendre patiemment que les autres en fassent autant.

Après une éternité, T-Dog jeta un regard à Shane, à côté de lui. L'officier ne dit rien, se contenta d'adresser un vague signe de tête au noir, comme si les mots n'avaient plus de sens. Ils n'en avaient jamais eu pour Liz. Tout ce qui comptait pour elle en cet instant, était qu'elle se retrouvait dans la même voiture que Shane. Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé. Lori ou Andrea, ou une autre, avait toujours fait en sorte de garder l'arme vivante près d'elles. Mais Amy était morte, Andrea trop sonnée pour parler et Lori aussi terrifiée qu'une souris dans son trou, lui laissant Shane pour elle toute seule. Ainsi, Lizzy avait pu se faufiler dans la voiture de Shane en sortant du CDC, avant que quiconque lui pique sa place. A présent qu'elle était avec lui, vraiment avec lui, elle était parfaitement en droit de se placer à ses côtés. Grâce à sa rapidité, elle avait pu jouir d'heures entières passées à le fixer, sa nuque qu'elle avait embrassée, ses épaules qu'elle avait agrippées. Chaque partie du corps de Shane se rappelait à elle d'une manière différente.

Un frisson la parcourut, et elle ferma les yeux, soupirant de bien-être. Bientôt, elle aurait Shane pour elle, bientôt, plus personne ne se mettrait en travers de sa route… T-Dog ouvrit la portière, tirant Lizzy de ses pensées. Il descendit du véhicule, Shane lui emboitant le pas, et Liz vit tout le monde en faire autant, se reposant exclusivement sur l'attitude de Shane. Alors Liz les imita. Son amant s'assit sur la capot de la voiture, sortit un carte de sa poche, la déplia, tandis que bon nombre des survivants se massait autour de lui pour discuter. Ils allaient tomber en panne d'essence, d'après ce que Liz en comprit, il leur fallait aussi de la nourriture, et pourquoi pas des armes. Ils tombèrent sur une station essence à deux kilomètres de là. Shane, Glenn et Rick se portèrent aussitôt volontaires pour s'y rendre avec une voiture et ramener des jerrycans d'essence. Liz sourit. Ça n'aurait pas pu mieux tomber…

Elle tourna sur elle-même, bien décidée à ne pas quitter Lori d'une semelle, et croisa le regard de Dale. Celui-ci la fixait, un air étrange plaqué sur le visage. Il était suspicieux. Il la surveillait comme elle avait l'habitude d'être surveillée, avant. Elle n'aimait pas ça.

Au CDC, Liz avait rapidement fait le lien entre Dale, son sac et son précieux contenu. Il était évident que quelqu'un avait fouillé dans son sac, tout comme il était évident que cette personne était tombée sur son bracelet. Avec la réaction de Dale, Liz avait sans mal compris que le vieil homme était au courant de son secret. Elle soupira. C'était sincèrement le dernier qu'elle aurait souhaité au courant. Dale avait la fâcheuse manie de s'occuper de tout, de tout le monde, tout le temps. Il ne pouvait rien garder pour lui et s'était donné le rôle de garde-fou dans leur petit groupe. Il était l'espèce de vieux sage qui se sentait toujours obligé de venir leur prodiguer ses conseils d'un autre temps, tout cela avec son regard empli de pitié et de condescendance. Liz savait qu'il ne mettrait pas longtemps à avertir tout le monde. S'il ne l'avait pas déjà fait. Elle observa tout d'abord Rick, qui, accroupi près de son fils, lui parlait à voix basse. Il ne faisait pas la moindre attention à elle, il ne devait pas être informé. T-Dog et Glenn non plus, qui bavardaient en poussant deux jerrycans dans le pick-up. Lori ne devait pas savoir non plus, elle était confortablement installée sur le capot d'une autre voiture et donnait une barre chocolatée à Carol et sa fille, à côté.

La curiosité de Dale agaçait Liz, tout simplement parce que cela la forçait à accélérer ses plans. Elle ne pouvait pas rester bien longtemps sans rien faire, à attendre que Dale daigne parler aux autres de son ancienne vie. Elle devait agir avant. Elle devait avoir Shane avant. Shane la protégerait. Une fois que Shane serait libéré de l'emprise de Lori, une fois qu'il lui appartiendrait, corps et âme, il la protégerait de Dale. Et alors le vieil homme ne pourrait plus rien faire contre elle.

Liz y avait beaucoup réfléchi durant le trajet. Elle avait pensé à toutes les options possibles et imaginables et la seule qui avait finalement retenu son attention en fin de compte avait été la plus évidence. Il fallait qu'elle tue Lori. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix. Tant que la mère de famille serait en vie, dans n'importe quel état d'ailleurs, Shane resterait accroché à elle comme un chewing-gum sous une chaussure. Elle ne pouvait pas la faire disparaitre en un claquement de doigts non plus, il ne restait donc que le meurtre. Et Elizabeth avait de la chance, car ce nouveau monde offrait plein d'opportunités pour tuer quelqu'un sans laisser de trace. Elle avait pensé à attirer des rôdeurs, mais ceux-ci étaient légèrement…incontrôlables et Lizzy ne voulait pas causer plus de morts que nécessaire. En revanche, elle comptait bien se servir de l'appétit vorace de ces créatures. Elle avait besoin d'une arme, de préférence à feu. De cette manière, elle pourrait entrainer Lori dans un coin, comme par exemple une maison abandonnée, et la tuer. Le bruit attirerait assurément les rôdeurs qui s'empresseraient de manger toutes les preuves du crime. Le groupe pleurerait la perte de Lori, et Shane viendrait se consoler auprès d'elle. Son plan était parfait. Elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre que les conditions soient réunies.

Le groupe parti en mission de ravitaillement revint quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, et le groupe se remit en route, tout aussi silencieusement. Liz avait profité de ces quelques instants de répit pour trouver un moyen de récupérer une arme discrètement. Il y avait le fusil de Dale, mais celui-ci l'emportait absolument partout, même lorsqu'il allait pisser. Rick avait un pistolet, naturellement, et Shane aussi, mais Lizzy avait tout de suite écarté l'idée de le leur voler. Restaient les armes dans le sac… Liz ne savait absolument pas ce que les autres avaient fait du sac en sortant du CDC. Elle savait que Shane l'avait pris, elle l'avait vu, mais dans la bataille, elle avait perdu des yeux leur seul moyen de se défendre et n'avait par conséquent aucune espèce d'idée de l'endroit où pouvaient être les armes.

Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent, dans un quartier abandonné où seules quelques maisons témoignaient d'une activité humaine, Liz ne savait toujours pas comment faire. Et le temps pressait. Elle craignait de plus en plus Dale, qui avait toujours un œil sur elle. Elle devait agir. Aujourd'hui. Tandis que les hommes faisaient un tour des alentours, Liz s'approcha du camping-car de Dale. Elle était persuadée que les armes se trouvaient là. Le vieil homme avait un besoin infantile de contrôle, et elle n'aurait été que très peu surprise s'il s'était autoproclamé gardien des armes. Liz jeta un œil à l'intérieur du RV. Au premier abord, elle ne vit rien, à part…Liz se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et regard plus attentivement. Andrea était assise à table, la tête enfouie dans ses bras et pleurait à chaudes larmes. Liz soupira. Dieu, la blonde faisait encore son caprice…Liz se força à rester attentive. Elle avait cru reconnaitre le canon d'une arme qui disparaissait sous les bras d'Andrea. Une lueur de lucidité surgit dans son esprit. Mais bien sûr ! Elle avait complétement oublié l'arme d'Andrea, qu'elle tenait de son père et qu'elle conservait comme le saint graal. Elle ne savait même pas s'en servir !

Liz pouvait voler cette arme. Il fallait juste qu'elle détourne l'attention d'Andrea pendant une seconde. Comme si le ciel avait entendu ses pensées, Andrea se redressa tout un coup et son visage se modifia. Dans la seconde, elle s'était jetée de la table vers la porte des toilettes. Elle referma brusquement la porte derrière elle, et Liz entendit sans mal le bruit d'une déglutition. Génial… Un sourire barra ses lèvres lorsqu'elle reconnut le flingue d'Andrea, gentiment posé sur la table. Alléluia ! A pas de loup, Elizabeth pénétra dans le camping-car, grimaçant lorsque celui-ci grinça. Elle se glissa jusqu'à la table et rangea l'arme à l'arrière de son pantalon. Elle fixa la porte des toilettes. Andrea était loin d'être une imbécile, elle verrait aisément que son arme avait disparu lorsqu'elle sortirait… Il fallait que Liz la retienne dans ces fichues toilettes. Lizzy avisa une chaise pliante, qu'elle ouvrit et qu'elle plaça entre la porte et le meuble en face. Ainsi calée, Andrea ne pouvait plus ouvrir la porte séparant les toilettes du reste du camping-car. Ca laissait à Liz juste assez de temps pour rejoindre Lori et la tuer. Elle sortit du RV sans faire de bruit. Il fallait maintenant qu'elle trouve Lori…

Alors qu'elle rejoignait le reste des voitures dans l'espoir de mettre la main sur la mère de famille, Liz croisa T-Dog, qui venait en sens inverse. Celui-ci lui servit un sourire crispé et posa une main sur son épaule, arrêtant Liz sur le coup. Son cœur s'emballa. Etait-il possible que Dale ait parlé de son secret à T-Dog ? C'était plutôt étonnant, T-Dg n'était certainement pas l'homme le plus proche de Dale, et Liz s'était plus volontiers imaginé que Dale aurait été en parler en priorité à Rick, peut-être à Shane. Mais si T-Dog était au courant…Cela changeait toute la donne. Liz aimait bien T-Dog. Il lui faisait penser au chien qu'elle avait eu, quand elle était petite, un joli pékinois nommé Sully qui rappliquait dès qu'elle l'appelait. Elle rit intérieurement en pensant que le surnom de l'homme lui allait comme un gant. Il était un idiot de chien, toujours fidèle, qui ne prenait jamais l'initiative et qui suivait les ordres, docilement, sans le moindre faux pas. Il ne manquerait à personne.

Tandis que T-Dog lâchait son épaule, Liz jeta un bref coup d'œil à ses mains. Il ne portait qu'une hache ensanglantée. Elle, elle avait un flingue. Mais cela ne changeait rien, elle ne pouvait pas juste lui tirer une balle dans le crâne, cela alerterait tout le monde et elle n'aurait pas le temps de remplir la mission qu'elle s'était fixée. Et elle n'avait aucune arme blanche. Pouvait-elle lui prendre son arme avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte ? Avec une hache, c'était différent, elle pouvait le tuer ici, et transporter son corps dans le bosquet le plus propre. C'était faisable. Après ça, elle pouvait continuer. La voix de T-Dog brisa ses plans :

-Tu peux garder un œil sur les femmes ? Glenn a entendu du bruit, plus loin au sud, et on va vérifier ça. Rick veut installer le campement ici pour la nuit.

Liz sentit une bouffée d'espoir l'envahir :

-Qui vient avec toi ?

-Bah, Glenn, Rick, et Shane. Dale couvre nos arrières.

Elle ne put réprimer un sourire. C'était l'occasion parfaite… tout semblait si bien correspondre, si bien fonctionner, c'était surréaliste. Une arme lui tendait les bras et voilà qu'à présent, toute la protection autour de Lori s'évanouissait. Ah non, pensait-elle avec ironie. La protection, c'était elle !

T-Dog la dépassa et Elizabeth attendit qu'il ait disparu de sa vue pour reprendre son chemin. Elle n'avait plus qu'à éloigner Lori des autres femmes et le tour était joué ! C'était bien plus facile qu'elle ne l'avait envisagé. Elle se rappelait encore aujourd'hui toute l'organisation qu'avait demandée la disparition de Nina. Se documenter, pour trouver comment saboter un frein, casser un phare de la Mercédès de la salope, afin qu'elle prenne rendez-vous dans un garage pour le faire réparer. Infiltrer ce garage, en faisant du gringue à un des mécanos, et avoir suffisamment de temps pour mettre en application ce qu'elle avait appris sur le net. C'était d'ailleurs sa connexion internet qui l'avait fait plonger. Puis, suivre Nina, un soir, en voiture, alors qu'elle empruntait cette petite route qui serpentait entre une montagne et un précipice. Attendre le bon moment pour la dépasser et freiner devant elle, la faisant braquer, et, incapable de freiner, tomber dans le vide. Elle se rappelait aussi avoir pensé, en observant les flammes qui avaient envahi l'habitacle du véhicule plusieurs mètres en contrebas, que la récompense valait toute l'organisation du monde. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle s'était sentie être le prédateur, qui avait préparé son attaque et qui avait attendu le bon moment pour mettre fin à la vie de sa proie. Ça avait été un instant jouissif.

Un frisson d'excitation parcourut sa colonne vertébrale lorsqu'elle songea qu'elle allait bientôt renouveler l'expérience. Elle avisa rapidement Lori, assise sur une chaise de jardin. Il ne lui fallut que quelques mots pour convaincre la femme de l'accompagner : _chercher de l'eau, pour son garçon qui mourrait de soif_. Elle laissa sa progéniture aux bons soins de Carol, et suivit docilement Liz jusqu'à une maison abandonnée. L'endroit rêvé. En quittant la veuve et sa fille, Lizzy ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était la dernière fois que Carl voyait sa mère. Elle ressentit un léger pincement au cœur. Malgré tout ce que Lori lui avait fait endurer, elle n'était pas de glace, bien au contraire, et elle trouvait cela triste que Carl ne puisse plus voir sa mère. Elle se rappelait la mort de son propre père, du gouffre de tristesse qui avait pris possession de son être et du temps qu'il lui avait fallu pour s'en remettre.

Ou plutôt, de la personne. Jimmy Van, le petit ami occasionnel d'une de ses amies, à l'université. Enfin, le terme _ami_ était peut-être un peu exagéré. Liz l'avait toujours détestée, elle et ses manies de petite duchesse qui avait toujours tout ce qu'elle voulait. Il avait fallu que Jimmy entre dans sa vie pour qu'elle ne pense plus à son père. Jimmy était tellement plus intéressant… Liz l'avait admiré en silence, elle était encore à cette époque trop timide, trop naïve, trop petite fille pour oser l'approcher. Elle s'était contentée d'imaginer des histoires rocambolesques durant lesquelles il la sauvait immanquablement et il tombait amoureux d'elle, et il l'embrassait, et il lui faisait l'amour, et il l'accompagnait à la fac, la tenant par la main et lançant un grand sourire à son ex petite amie, la salope de princesse. Lorsqu'elle avait quitté l'université, elle l'avait perdu de vue, mais elle avait tenté de rester en contact avec lui, lui envoyant des lettres pour qu'il pense à elle. Puis un jour, elle avait trouvé ce boulot de serveuse dans un diner et avait rencontré Greg. Et sa vie avait basculé.

Elle se sentit soudainement coupable de penser à ses ex alors qu'elle menait la salope de son âme sœur à l'abattoir. Elle devrait être remplie d'une effervescence à peine soutenable, d'une impatience grandissante, au lieu de cela elle songeait à des hommes morts pour qui elle avait eu le béguin. Ils n'étaient rien comparés à Shane. Lizzy serra les poings et accéléra le pas, faisant râler Lori derrière elle. Elle arriva à hauteur de la propriété, une vaste maison de campagne, dans laquelle elle entra, suivie de près par Lori. Celle-ci, sans le moindre regard pour Liz, se mit en quête de la cuisine, cherchant déjà l'eau pour son fils. Liz la suivit cette fois, et sentit enfin cette vague d'adrénaline couler dans ses veines. Elle était le prédateur. Lori fouillait dans les placards lorsque Lizzy entra dans la pièce. Elle observa le dos courbé de la femme qui avait fait son malheur, et remarqua une bande de peau qui se dévoilait entre le t-shirt et le jeans. Cette peau…Liz se rappellerait à tout jamais cette peau. Elle l'avait tant vue, lorsqu'elle les suivait dans la forêt, près du campement, lorsqu'elle les observait batifoler dans l'herbe en se retenant de bondir pour l'étriper. Elle avait vu cette peau pressée contre celle de Shane, contre ses lèvres, contre… Liz tendit la main et saisit l'arme dans son dos, la tirant violemment devant elle. Dans un élan de fureur, elle braqua le pistolet contre Lori, ses mains tremblant d'anticipation. Elle pouvait tirer, là, tout de suite. Elle pouvait mettre fin à la vie de Lori dans la seconde, rejoindre Shane et l'embrasser, enfin libres. Elle ne le fit pas. Elle resta immobile, et appela doucement la femme de Rick. Elle ne voulait pas la tuer en lui tirant dans le dos. Elle voulait la voir. Elle voulait voir son air horrifié, son air coupable, elle voulait l'entendre implorer, elle voulait l'entendre jurer de ne plus regarder Shane, jurer de le laisser, elle voulait l'entendre dire tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu entendre dans le vain espoir que Liz la laisse en vie.

Loir se redressa, et entreprit de se tourner vers elle lorsque la porte derrière elle s'ouvrit. Lori dirigea son regard vers l'origine du bruit, et poussa un hurlement d'horreur lorsqu'elle tomba nez-à-nez avec un immonde rôdeur qui titubait vers elle. Dans la panique, elle courut vers Liz et la percuta, envoyant la jeune femme contre le rebord de la table. Elle grogna de douleur lorsque le coin entra dans son dos, mais se redressa aussitôt, courant à la suite de Lori, le pistolet battant contre sa cuisse. Les deux femmes sortirent de la maison en même temps. Lori referma la porte derrière elle et tourna la poignée, enfermant le rôdeur à l'intérieur, trop idiot pour chercher à ouvrir le battant.

Il fallut à peine une seconde à Liz pour réaliser. Une seconde pour se dire _je suis en vie_, avant que les derniers évènements ne lui reviennent en mémoire. Elle tendit son bras vers Lori, et attendit patiemment que celle-ci se tourne. Rien, pas même un foutu rôdeur, ne la détournerait de son objectif. Lori devait mourir. Maintenant !

Liz jurerait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie que la plus belle chose qu'elle ait vu de toute son existence fut le regard de Lori lorsque celle-ci se détourna finalement de la maison pour se diriger vers Liz. Lorsqu'elle vit l'arme, pointée sur elle. Liz se rappellerait pour toujours cet air d'étonnement, qui ne dure qu'une demi-seconde, avant que Lori ne réalise qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une erreur, que son cerveau, son cerveau si _intelligent,_ ne fasse le lien, et qu'elle ne comprenne, enfin, que son heure était venue. Dans un réflexe inutile, elle leva les mains devant elle, croyant naïvement qu'elles pourraient la protéger des balles. Elizabeth sourit. Lori était à sa merci dorénavant, elle ne pouvait plus rien faire pour l'empêcher de la tuer. Elle vit les yeux de Lori se remplir de larmes, et son sourire s'agrandit. La bouche de la mère de famille s'ouvrit, et Liz songea un instant à lui tirer dessus avant de lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Mais, après tout, elle avait attendu ce moment avec une telle impatience qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir faire durer encore un peu l'instant. Alors elle laissa Lori parler.

-Elizabeth… A quoi tu joues ? Je…

Liz ne dit rien, elle se contenta de sourire, en silence. Elle voulait que Lori s'interroge jusqu'au tout dernier moment, qu'elle….Un cliquetis fit tourner la tête de Liz. Ses yeux s'agrandirent. Rick était à quelques mètres d'elle, respirant fortement comme s'il venait d'arriver en courant. Elle ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver…Il avait la main tendue vers elle, à l'horizontale, comme s'il l'incitait d'un geste à baisser son arme, à se calmer. Son autre main, plongée dans son holster, tenait l'arme. Le bruit devait probablement être celui de la fermeture du holster. Il avait le bras à demi levé qui tremblait, comme s'il se demandait s'il devait la viser de son arme ou la laisser partir. Comme s'il refusait d'y croire. Liz se dit avec ironie qu'il avait plutôt intérêt à y croire.

La jeune femme aurait dû être terrorisée à l'idée que quelqu'un l'ait surprise alors qu'elle visait Lori de son arme. Qui plus est son mari, ex flic. Pourtant, étrangement, Liz n'avait pas peur. Elle était…sereine. Comme si elle avait toujours su que ce moment arriverait un jour. Comme si elle s'y était attendue. Après tout, cela n'avait aucune importance que Rick ou un autre la voie. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, excepté le fait qu'elle et Shane seraient enfin libres. Qu'elle pourrait toujours compter sur lui, qu'il ne lui ferait plus jamais faux bond. Liz avait besoin de lui. Alors qu'elle observait le regard de Rick, ce regard si empli de désespoir, à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse blesser la femme qu'il aimait, Lizzy réalisa qu'elle avait autant besoin de Shane qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Elle avait cru, durant des semaines, être la cible de l'affection de Shane sans vraiment le vouloir, puis, à la manière d'Elizabeth Bennet, avait fini par tomber amoureuse de lui elle aussi. En réalité, elle avait voulu être sa cible. Dès qu'elle avait vu son regard sur elle, elle s'était accrochée à lui, de toutes ses forces.

Car elle était seule. Elizabeth n'avait jamais été seule. Elle avait toujours eu ses parents, ses amis, ses amoureux à ses côtés. Et même lorsque tous lui avaient tourné le dos, elle avait eu les médecins qui la suivaient, les autres patients qui la comprenaient. Lizzy n'avait jamais été totalement seule. Elle s'était dit, depuis l'épidémie, qu'elle n'avait besoin de personne, qu'elle aimait bien trop sa solitude pour permettre à d'autres d'envahir son espace vital. Mais la vérité était qu'elle n'avait jamais supporté la solitude. C'était pour cela qu'elle recherchait tant la présence de Shane, autant que lui recherchait la sienne.

Alors, peu importait si le monde entier voyait ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Peu importait que le groupe la bannisse après cela. Tout ce qui importait était qu'elle serait avec Shane, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, et Liz tourna la tête vers Shane, qui courrait dans sa direction. Elle sourit. Shane la protégerait des autres, Shane serait là. L'ancien officier n'attendit pas d'être à sa hauteur pour dégainer son arme. Lorsqu'il arriva auprès de Rick, son pistolet était déjà braqué sur…Liz ? La jeune femme fronça des sourcils tandis que son cœur s'accélérait brusquement. Pourquoi Shane la visait-il ? Ne devait-il pas viser Rick, ou Lori, ou n'importe qui à part elle ? Elle sentit ses doigts se crisper autour de la crosse de l'arme.

-Pose ton arme ! hurla-t-il, et Liz ne put que voir le masque de fureur qui avait pris possession de son visage. Elle prit peur. Elle avait toujours préféré Shane lorsqu'il était en colère, elle l'avait toujours trouvé incroyablement sexy lorsqu'il ne jouait pas son rôle de gendre idéal auprès de la gente féminine. Mais cette fois, il était en colère contre elle. Il y avait une lueur dans son regard, dans la façon qu'il avait de tenir l'arme, qui terrorisa Liz. Elle ne voulut pas croire ce que son esprit lui souffla, la terrible vérité qui commençait à se former en elle. Elizabeth repoussa loin d'elle la pensée insidieuse, préférant s'accrocher au dernier espoir qu'il lui restait.

-Shane, je…Je fais ça pour nous. On pourra jamais être heureux si elle est là. Je fais ça pour nous…

-Lizzy, pose ton arme, d'accord ? Rick venait de prendre la parole. A côté de la carrure menaçante de Shane, il semblait presque apeuré, qu'elle fasse le moindre geste. Sa voix était douce, rassurante, sa main l'enjoignait à baisser son arme. Liz le regarda.

-Personne n'a besoin d'être blessé, tu le sais ?

-Pose ton putain d'flingue ! Liz sursauta au cri de Shane. Sa respiration devint difficile, sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge, et elle dut se la racler plusieurs fois pour articuler :

-On est fait pour être ensemble Shane. Des âmes-sœurs, tu te rappelles ? On est…

-On est que dalle ! hurla-t-il à nouveau, tandis qu'il faisait deux pas dans sa direction.

Et lorsque Liz regarda à nouveau l'homme de sa vie, elle ne vit plus la même personne. Shane avait toujours été extrêmement attirant aux yeux de Liz. Il avait toujours été fort, doux, leader, gentil, il avait toujours incarné l'homme idéal pour Liz. Celui qui lui était destiné. Mais ce Shane-là était différent. Ce Shane-là avait le visage déformé, ses traits s'étirant en une grimace grotesque. Son corps était mal proportionné, ses muscles dépassaient trop d'un côté, pas assez de l'autre. Même la façon qu'il avait de se déplacer était risible. On aurait dit un singe, un macaque du cirque qu'on aurait forcé à marcher sur ses deux jambes.

Il avait raison. Shane n'avait jamais été son âme-sœur. Il ne pouvait pas l'être. Il n'était rien pour elle, juste un survivant comme les autres qui n'avait pas plus de valeur que les pierres à ses pieds. Alors Liz voulut baisser son arme. Ça ne servait à rien de tuer Lori. Elle pouvait bien le garder, son Shane. Déterminée, Liz bougea un peu son bras tenant l'arme dans la ferme intention de le baisser. Elle ne vit pas les yeux de Lori s'écarquiller alors que l'arme tressautait dangereusement devant elle. Elle ne vit pas le bras de Rick se lever brutalement tandis qu'il sortait de son fourreau son pistolet. Elle ne vit pas l'éclat de détermination dans les yeux de Shane.

Tout le monde fut surpris lorsque le coup partit. Andrea leva sa tête de la cuvette des toilettes et poussa contre la porte, qui refusa de s'ouvrir. Dale, sur le toit du RV, braqua aussitôt son fusil dans la direction du bruit. Carol tira sa fille à elle comme pour la protéger du son si annonciateur de mort, tandis que Carl tourna vivement la tête vers l'endroit où sa mère était partie. Glenn et T-Dog s'échangèrent un regard, alors que, dans un réflexe de chasseur, Daryl levait son arbalète devant lui afin d'accueillir d'autres rôdeurs attirés par le bruit. Rick regarda, choqué, le corps en face de lui, la bouche ouverte en un cri muet. Ça ne servait plus à rien. Lori, les yeux baignant de larmes, fixa son mari comme s'il était sa bouée de sauvetage. Seul Shane resta immobile, l'arme encore pointée devant lui, fumante. Il n'eut pas le moindre regard pour le corps désarticulé de la femme, gisant à terre devant lui. Il fixait Lori, le visage dur. Et, sans un mot, il rangea son arme dans son holster et fit demi-tour, aboyant déjà des ordres aux survivants.

**Fin**

**Je suis plus qu'intriguée de savoir ce que vous allez en penser, donc n'hésitez pas à laisser une review. Je me ferais une joie de vous répondre !**

P.S.: Le titre de ce chapitre est, contrairement aux autres, un titre de film. Il s'agit d'un film parlant d'un thème semblable a celui que j'ai traité et que je beaucoup aimé donc si Liz vous a plu, si vous voulez approfondir le sujet, je vous conseille vivement de le voir. (Même sans ça hein, ça reste un très bon film).  
_"A la folie...pas du tout" de Laetitia Colombani._


End file.
